Drabble
by tiki-tiki
Summary: 紡ぐもの'や他シリーズのサイドストーリーや短編を集めたものです。主にWebClapとDrabblesにて発表した作品です。基本的にL/Light.
1. 紡ぐもの シリーズより親編

AN:Drabblesにて公開。「紡ぐもの」シリーズからＬと月の話です。L/Light（R)

「今日はやけに丁寧だな…、っ…！もういいか、ら…」

離れてた指がたっぷりとジェルを纏い、もう一度中に潜った。初めて体を絡ませた日から流血や乱闘を経て、お互いに慣れた。以前ほど、準備に時間を掛けずとも大丈夫だが、今日のＬはやたらと丁寧だった。

「初心を思い出しました」

ぐちゅぐちゅと指が蠢くたびに背後で音が立つ。会話の間にも軽いキスが先端に繰り返された。Ｌを跨いでシーツに膝をついた月には、その様子が良く見えていた。

「…ぅんっ」

指が奥を掠める。掠れた声を上げ思わず突き出した腰は、待ち構えていたＬの口内に深く咥え込まれた。

「エル？」

「はい」

ずるりと自分を準備していた指と唇が離れる。腰を降ろされ、シーツに倒される。直ぐに手が腰を掴み、Ｌの元に引き寄せられた。近づいた顔に唇を合わせた。熱いものが下腹に触れる。

ぬるりと侵入してきた舌を出迎えて、今はしっとりとしているＬの髪を掴んだ。昼間の会話を思い出して唇が笑みの形になると、Ｌが不思議そうに見下ろした。

「月君？」

「僕も初めての時を思い出したよ。本っ当に大変だった！」

「はぁ。あれは情事と言うより乱闘の延長でしたからね。私が中に入っていると言うのに、月君は殴ってくるし。貴方なりの愛情表現かと思いましたよ」

「あ・れ・はお前が無理やり入れるから！お前は無駄に大きいから、僕は痛いだけだった！」

「そう言えば、あの時月君は達ってませんでしたね…」

「あぁ、でも、終わった後、僕が流血しているのを見たお前の顔と来たら…」

「あれほど慌てたのは初めてです。私についた血も処理せずに、ワタリを呼びに行ってしまいました…」

「手錠で繋がれていたから、僕まで引き摺られたけど、足なんてろくに動かなくて」

「そうでしたね。それで抱き上げたら、また月君に怒られて」

若い自分たちを思い出して、Ｌと月は笑った。額を寄せ合ったまま、お互いの瞳を覗き込んだ。そこにあるのは、くすぐったいほどのお互いへの愛情と信頼、そして幸せだった。

月がＬの唇に触れる。Ｌがキスを深めた。

昔に比べるとスムーズに月の中に入ったＬが月を揺すり始める。額に落ちた髪を払って、そこにも触れる。情欲に染まり始めた月の顔がふんわりと微笑みに変わる。

何度体を重ねても新しい発見がある。Ｌが月を、月がＬを飽きる日はまだまだ先だった。

「今日はやけに丁寧だな…、っ…！もういいか、ら…」

離れてた指がたっぷりとジェルを纏い、もう一度中に潜った。初めて体を絡ませた日から流血や乱闘を経て、お互いに慣れた。以前ほど、準備に時間を掛けずとも大丈夫だが、今日のＬはやたらと丁寧だった。

「初心を思い出しました」

ぐちゅぐちゅと指が蠢くたびに背後で音が立つ。会話の間にも軽いキスが先端に繰り返された。Ｌを跨いでシーツに膝をついた月には、その様子が良く見えていた。

「…ぅんっ」

指が奥を掠める。掠れた声を上げ思わず突き出した腰は、待ち構えていたＬの口内に深く咥え込まれた。

「エル？」

「はい」

ずるりと自分を準備していた指と唇が離れる。腰を降ろされ、シーツに倒される。直ぐに手が腰を掴み、Ｌの元に引き寄せられた。近づいた顔に唇を合わせた。熱いものが下腹に触れる。

ぬるりと侵入してきた舌を出迎えて、今はしっとりとしているＬの髪を掴んだ。昼間の会話を思い出して唇が笑みの形になると、Ｌが不思議そうに見下ろした。

「月君？」

「僕も初めての時を思い出したよ。本っ当に大変だった！」

「はぁ。あれは情事と言うより乱闘の延長でしたからね。私が中に入っていると言うのに、月君は殴ってくるし。貴方なりの愛情表現かと思いましたよ」

「あ・れ・はお前が無理やり入れるから！お前は無駄に大きいから、僕は痛いだけだった！」

「そう言えば、あの時月君は達ってませんでしたね…」

「あぁ、でも、終わった後、僕が流血しているのを見たお前の顔と来たら…」

「あれほど慌てたのは初めてです。私についた血も処理せずに、ワタリを呼びに行ってしまいました…」

「手錠で繋がれていたから、僕まで引き摺られたけど、足なんてろくに動かなくて」

「そうでしたね。それで抱き上げたら、また月君に怒られて」

若い自分たちを思い出して、Ｌと月は笑った。額を寄せ合ったまま、お互いの瞳を覗き込んだ。そこにあるのは、くすぐったいほどのお互いへの愛情と信頼、そして幸せだった。

月がＬの唇に触れる。Ｌがキスを深めた。

昔に比べるとスムーズに月の中に入ったＬが月を揺すり始める。額に落ちた髪を払って、そこにも触れる。情欲に染まり始めた月の顔がふんわりと微笑みに変わる。

何度体を重ねても新しい発見がある。Ｌが月を、月がＬを飽きる日はまだまだ先だった。


	2. 一人ぼっちの神さま サイドストーリー 特別な林檎

title:特別な林檎(Ｇ)

AN:「一人ぼっちの神さま」のサイドストーリーです。  
作中のスミレに関する素晴らしい感想により、この小話が出来上がりました！ありがとうございました～ｖ  
Ryuk point of view.

「まったく騒々しいんだから」

ライトが呟いた声が耳に届いた。ライトには忘れ物を取りに行くと言ったが、実際は地上に戻らずにライトの私室に向かった。

弱すぎる俺では相手にならないからと、もう持ち出すことのないクリスタルのチェスセット。対戦する相手がいなくなっても、埃を被っているところを見た事がない。手にしたバッグにチェスセットを詰めた。

そして、もう一つ忘れてはならないものがある。永遠に枯れることのないスミレ。アクリルの中で時間を止めていた。

ある日、自分の望みなんて口にした事がないライトが、頼みがあると俺に言い出した。それが、このスミレだった。エルから貰った初めての花。枯れることのないよう、ずっときれいなまま保存が出来るようにと加工を頼まれたのだ。

俺は地上に戻るとすぐに加工した。アクリルで固められたスミレは時間を止められ枯れることもなく、ライトと共にずっとある。手のひらに収まるほどの小さなそれ。だが、それが持つ意味はとても大きい。

願わくは、終わりの見えない時間をただ一人で生きる事を強制されたライトの慰めになってくれるように。加工を終え、アクリルの中で永遠に花を咲かせるスミレにそう祈った。

そして、今も同じことを祈っている。隣の部屋でライトは特別な林檎と再会した頃だろう。ライトはどんなに驚いた顔をしているだろう。きっと飴色の瞳は月よりも丸くなったことだろう。

良かったなぁ、ライト。もう神さまなんてしないでいいんだ。お前が地上を平和にしてくれたから、人々はみんな穏やかで幸せに暮らしている。だから、もうライトが幸せになってもいい頃だ。

開けたままの扉から、ライトともう一人の声が聞こえる。ずっと昔は舌足らずで幼い声の持ち主。

エルのお陰で、ようやくライトを地上に戻せる。エルのたまあわせから、こんなにも時間が掛かってしまったのは、神さまと言うシステムをなくそうとしたからだ。

本当はエルはたまあわせの日にライトを連れ出したかった。けれど、このままではライトは戻らないとエルは知っていた。

どこからか俺が神さまの世話係と知って、ライトに会えなくなったエルは俺にライトの様子を尋ねるようになった。俺はエルにライトの様子を伝えてやり、エルがライトにと用意したものを他の貢物と一緒に持って行ってやった。

そんな風にしてエルの子ども時代は過ぎ、たまあわせの日が来た。いつもは表情の乏しい顔に興奮を乗せて、自分の半身はライトだと俺に告げた。俺はエルと同じくらい喜んだ。叫んだ。ライトの哀しさを知っていたから。

俺はすぐにでもライトを地下から連れ出したかった。けれど、意外なことにエルはそれは出来ないと言った。半身が見つかったと言っても、ライトはきっと地下から出てこない。他の誰かが自分と同じ目に会うなら、ライトは神さまを続けるだろうと。

説得すればいい。無理やりでも連れ出せばいいと、そんな考えが頭をよぎった。けれど、それは言葉にする前に消えた。外に出たいかと聞いた時のライトの顔を思い出したからだ。家族を守ると誓った言葉の真摯さと、高潔すぎるほどの使命感。誰かと引き換えの幸せをライトは認めないだろう。

そして、今日ようやくライトを地上に戻せる。バッグにスミレも入れてやった。その他の彼が使っていた日用品も一緒に。

荷物を詰めたバッグを持って、扉で二人を待つ。

ずっと、俺が生まれる前からずっとここにライトは住んでいたと言うのに、彼の荷物を詰めたバッグはこんなにも軽く小さい。どれだけのものをライトは諦めたのだろう。

でも、これからは違う。陽がさす森の奥の屋敷で好きなように生きられるんだ。

良かったなぁ、ライト。

ＥＮＤ


	3. 僕じゃない

title:僕じゃない（R)

AN:可愛い二人の小話です。

月が私と目を合わせようとしない。

「どういう事ですか、月くん？」

異変は数日前からだった。

松田にはコーヒーを手渡すのに、私には机の前に置くだけ。じっと見上げる視線に気づくと、砂糖を入れるだろう？とシュガーポッドを押し出された。それはその通りなのだが面白くない。

腿に置いた手が振り払われる事はないが、足を組まれたり、資料を取りに行ったりとやんわりと拒否を示す。彼と資料を検討したいと言ういつもの口実にも断りを入れてきた。月不足で噛み過ぎた指は爪が短くなっていた。

そして、極めつけはワタリの部屋の外で会ったことだった。

ワタリの部屋の扉を閉めた後、深い溜息が形の良い唇から漏れた。廊下の先に私の姿を認めると、月の顔に走った動揺。どうしたのかと尋ねる私に、そうとは思えない「何でもない」の言葉が返された。

足早に通り過ぎる後姿に、私は手に入れたものが指からすり抜けていく感覚を味わっていた。

「ワタリ、月くんは何の用でここに？」

「…私に出来る事かどうか尋ねられました」

「何をだ？」

「記憶を消す事は出来ないか、と」

部屋を飛び出して、月を探した。これまで存外に上手くいっていた所為で、私はその可能性から目をそらしていた。

近づく気配があれば気づくのに、端末の前に座った月は背後に立つ私に気づかない。

「月くん」

腕を掴み、立ち上がらせた。月の後で派手に椅子が倒れる音。

「りゅ…、んぅ…」

言いかける言葉を飲み込ませた。

「やめ…っ、あ…」

小さく漏れた掠れた声。腕の中の身体に手を回しキスを深めようとした私の頬に鋭い衝撃が走った。

「…どう言うことですか、月くん？」

彼に殴られた程度では倒れはしない。だが、以前ならまだしも、今の私たちで何故キスをして私が殴られなくてはいけないのか。不機嫌さも露に、冷たく尋ねた。

「僕はやめろって言った」

月が私と目を合わせようとしない。

「夜神月、私を見なさい」

「…」

「見ろと言っている」

顎を掴んで、正面を向かせた。私の視線に月が睨み返す。

「ワタリに記憶を消す事が可能か尋ねたそうですね。どういう事ですか？もう…後悔しているのですか？」

「その事自体はいいんだ」

「…は？」

「竜崎、何回くらい殴ったら人の記憶は失われると思う？」

「先日の事は、貴方にとって消してしまいたい記憶だと言うつもりですか？」

「うん」

続けられた言葉がなかったら、私は月に何をするか分からなかった。

「竜崎の頭から」

「拒否します。貴方にはどうであろうと、私にとってアレは大切な思い出です」

「さっきも言ったけど、お前と…その…どうにかなった事は後悔してない」

「…本当ですか？」

軽く頬を染めた月が頷いた。茶色の髪が揺れる。身体から力が抜けた。

「その部分は、こ、恋人同士なら当然だと思う」

月の口から恋人と出てくると、わずかに余裕が戻ってきた。他の事は異常なほど鋭いのに、自分の事には鈍くなる天然な恋人を持つと大変だった。キスに慣れさせ、戯れのようなペッティングから初めて、ようやく繋がったのはつい先日のこと。それなのに、その翌日から月の態度がおかしくなった。

「でしたら、どの部分がお気に召さなかったんですか？」

「………声」

「はぁ？」

「あんなの僕じゃない！いつもより高くて掠れてて…絶対変だ。お前だってそう思っただろ？僕は男なのに…、最後なんてお前にしがみ付いて悲鳴みたいのあげちゃったし…」

なんだ、この可愛い生き物は…。

悶えたいのを押し止めた。せっかくの可愛い月なのに、機嫌を損ねてしまっては残念な事になる。

私は月の腰を抱いて、ソファーに座った。もちろん、月は私の膝の上に。この位置を慣れさせるのも時間がかかったが、今は周囲に人がいなければ大人しく座っていてくれる。

「私はそんな月くんが見たかったんですが」

「でも、あんなの僕じゃない」

赤い顔してきっぱりと言い放つ。

「気持ち良かったでしょう？」

染まったままの頬に軽いキスをする。ひくりと震えた体が愛しい。

「…お前は声なんてあげてなかった。気持ちよくなかったのか？」

「あげてましたよ」

「嘘だ。聞かなかった」

「月くんの様なものではありませんが、貴方が気持ち良くしてくれましたので声は出てしまいました」

「本当に…？」

「確かめますか？」

にんまりと顔を歪め、私は半分冗談で言ったのだが、少しの沈黙の後、月がこくんと頷いた。

その夜、私たちは満足して眠りについた。ただ、満足する理由はお互い異なっていたけれど。

END


	4. シャツを好きな理由

title:シャツを好きな理由(R)

AN:Seq「僕じゃない」

「もうやらないから！」

「そうですね。すみませんでした、月くん」

「本当に本当にやらないから」

「そうですね。すみませんでした、月くん。あ、腕をこちらに頂けますか？」

「本当に本当に本当にやらないから」

「そうですね。すみませんでした、月くん。あまり動かないで下さい。ボタンが留めにくいです」

白い指先がシャツのボタンを摘んで、不器用にボタンホールに潜らせようとしている。捜査以外にあまり忍耐力のない男がそれでも月からシャツを剥ぎ、シャツの下の白く滑らかな体に悦びを詠わせ、そして、他の者に見せないようきっちりとシャツを纏わせる許可を自分だけが持っていると、一連の行為を儀式のように行い、その権利を満悦していた。

今日もたっぷりとシャツの下の体を愛した。お陰で、肩に負った傷が甘く痛む。そして、すっかり腰が立たなくなった月を清めて、体が冷え切ってしまう前に、数時間前、自分自身が放り投げたシャツを月に着せていた。

行為の最中は何処かに行ってしまった理性が月に戻り、先ほどから照れ隠しに可愛らしい駄々をこねていた。

「竜崎、ちゃんと僕の話を聞いてる！？」

「そうですね。すみませんでした、月くん。でも、次からはボタンの付いてるシャツなんて着てこないで下さい。着せるのが面倒です」

面倒と言う言葉の割りに、竜崎の指はボタン留めよりもシャツの下の肌に触れる事に時間がとられていた。月にとっては、甘くて厄介ないたずらを仕掛けては手を叩かれる。それでもめげずに、肌を唇でついばむと髪に手が潜る。月に頭を抱き込まれ、あっ、んっ、など小さな喘ぎをうっとりと聞き、時にはこの段階で、着せ掛けたシャツをもう一度脱がせる事になる。

「なっ…！次なんてないから！」

「また私が着せて差し上げますから。安心して快感に没頭していいですからね。今日も気持ち良かったのでしょう？腰どころか手元が覚束なくて、ボタンが留められないくらいですから」

「～～～～！」

シーツの上に置かれていた月の手が横から飛んできて、シャツの袷を握った。残りの３つのボタンが留められないままだった。

じとりと、恨めしげに月を見る竜崎。まだ、いつもの儀式は終わっていない。ボタンを外す度に現れた肌に赤い跡をつける。そして、ボタンを留める度に、少しのお別れです、でも、私を忘れないようにと、肌に別の赤を刻むのに。

「まだ終わっていません」

「後は出来る」

ほんの少し前に体中をうねっていた快感が神経を焼き尽くし、月の指はまだ回復していなかった。ボタンを掴む指が覚束ない。

「…ぁっ」

つるりと指先から平たいボタンが逃れた。竜崎がため息を吐き、もう一度月のシャツに手を伸ばす。

「やらせてください。貴方に任せたら日が暮れます」

「………ありがとう」

ほんのりと月の頬に紅が乗った。どの月も竜崎の好物だったが、こんな風に年相応の可愛らしい表情をされると、腕の中に囲って何処にも行かせたくなくなってしまう。

「いくらでも私に預けてくださっていいですからね。貴方が寄りかかったくらいで、傾く私じゃありません。あぁ、でもボタンだけは止めてください。脱がせるのにも着せるのにも手間ですから」

「そんな指図なんて知らない。僕は僕の好きなものを着る」

こんなやり取りを飽きることなく繰り返す。

月がシャツを好きな理由。

*** ***

AN２：竜崎が月に服を着させてあげるってさせたかったのｖ

END


	5. 林檎の行方

title:林檎の行方

ばさり、と広げた翼を折りたたむ。手錠で繋がれた二人がベッドの上に座っている。ベッドの周りは死神界から見てたビルの部屋と同じだった。

「よ～、ライト、Ｌ」

「リューク」

「…また来たんですか？」

「今日は誰が出したんだ？」

「Ｌだよ」

「あー、そうだろうな。ほらよ」

相変わらずの出迎えをしてくれる二人。ミードラからせしめた林檎をライトに差し出した。ライトの手首に繋がった鎖がしゃらりと音を立てた。こうして、二人にって言うかライトに林檎をやるのは初めてじゃない。二人がここに居座ってから、時々人間界に降りた死神から奪った林檎を差し入れてやる。二人はなんでも出せたけど、本当の物は作れないから。

「いいよ、リュークが食べろよ。この間も貰ったし、死神界では人間界の林檎は貴重なんだろ？」

Ｌ座りしている奴の脚の間に座るライトが、艶やかな林檎を手にしている。ライトの唇も林檎と同じくらい赤くて、さっきから不機嫌なＬの視線の意味が分かった。…この二人のお陰で随分人間のオス同士のやり方を学んだ。

ぎゅっと奴に抱きこまれて、ライトが振り向いて「苦しいよ」と言うと、犬みたいにライトの匂いを嗅いで首元に顔を寄せた。それにライトが擽ったそうに身体を捻る。

「おーい、俺を置いてくなよー」

「あ、ごめん」

「まだいたんですか？林檎は頂きました。もう帰って結構です」

「こら」

四方に跳ねるたっぷりの黒髪の頭を殴るライト。本気で怒っていないことは、口元がカーブを作っている事で分かる。

「あの白くてちっこいの、あぁ、もう結構大きくなってたな。なんていう名前だっけ？ミャア？」

「ニア」

「そう、それ。ニア、見たか？」

「うん。Ｌと一緒に見てたよ」

「あんな奴をキラと名乗らせたなんて月くんに失礼です。松田、さんは相変わら馬鹿ですし」

「そんなこと言うものじゃないよ、Ｌ。松田さんは松田さんなりに頑張っているんだから。ニアは…まぁまぁかな」

「私ならどうするかを考えているようでは全然駄目です」

「ふ～ん、そんなもん？」

「そうです」

もう興味はないと俺から視線が離れると、Ｌはまた月を抱きなおした。俺ももう興味はなくなって、ライトにやった林檎をどうしようかなと思っていた。頬を鋭い指で掻きながら林檎を見る。月が俺の視線に気づいて、再び手錠が嵌められた腕をあげて林檎を差し出した。

「リューク、僕らはもうお腹が減ることはないんだから。だから、これはお前が食べなよ」

そう言って、俺が一番好きな顔でライトが笑う。

「でもなー。じゃあ、半分ライトにやる。喰えよ」

躊躇するライトに半ば押し付けた。今日は何故かライトに林檎を食べさせたかったんだ。

「それじゃあ」

かしっとライトの形のいい口が林檎を齧る。それを見てＬがむにっと唇を弄った。

咀嚼するライトを見ながら、ここに来てからの二人を思い出した。いつのまにかライトとＬはそこにいた。ライトが死んでからしばらくの事だ。ライトがいる理由は分かるが、Ｌまでいたのは驚いた。きっと、あの時迎えに来たまま一緒にいるんだろう。ここでそんな事が出来るのかと思ったが、二人はいつも俺の考えも付かない事が出来たのを思い出した。今回もきっとそうなんだろう。

それから時々二人の様子を見に来ていた。最初は何もなかったのに、いつの間にか出す事を覚えた二人。それからは何時来てもここの様子が違う。いつかライトの入学式に一緒に行った時に見た花が辺り一面に咲いていた事もある。その時は花びらが散る中で、木の下に二人が横になっていた。お互いの身体に腕を回していた。てっきり寝ているのかと思ったら違った。

ライトが笑い出した。ライトの身体で少ししか見えなかったＬが、俺が見たことのない顔で微笑んで月の茶色の髪に蜘蛛みたいな指を差し込んで撫でた。それから、頭を引き寄せて、ライトの笑い声が途中で止んだ。俺は二人に声を掛けることもなく、その場を立ち去った。

他にも二人が繋がっていた時に来てしまった時もある。帰るのも面倒で二人から離れたところで昼寝をして起きたら、まだやっていた。時間の感覚がないからとライトが赤くなって言うけど、絶対そうじゃない。

後から伸びてきた手が月の顎を奪う。ぐいっと後に顔を反らされると、Ｌの唇が月のものを塞いだ。

「ん…」

晒された月の白い喉がこくりと鳴る。ライトの手の中の林檎を取ると俺に放った。

「ご馳走様でした」

俺は翼を広げると二人から遠ざかった。

「あぁ…りゅ、ざき…」

背後に月の掠れた声が聞こえていた。

END


	6. 一度でいいの？

title:一度でいいの？（G)

唇が離れた。

「なに…を…」

「嫌だった、竜崎？」

月君に付き合ってベッドで休む前、捜査には関係のない軽い話をしていた時だった。ふと会話が止み、おや？と思ったら、すぐ傍に月君がいた。私は近づいてくる彼の睫毛が長いなと見とれていた。

そして、キスをされた。

彼が触れた唇に、ふにっと優しい感触を残して。

「動揺、させようと…」

「竜崎はキスされて動揺するの？」

「いいえ…」

親指で彼が触れたところをなぞった。私が彼の感触を拭ったと思ったのだろう。月君が傷ついた顔をした。でも、それは一瞬。すぐに柔らかい笑顔に変わった。

「嫌、だった？」

問いかける声がほんの少し震えた。

「…もう一度してもいいですか？」

勘違いを早く解きたくて急いで言った。嫌じゃないと言っても、きっと彼は素直に言葉を取ってくれないから。私は本当に嫌ではないのに。

「一度でいいの？」

ちゅ、ちゅ、ちゅ、ちゅ、ちゅ…

分かってくれた月君がきれいに笑うから、唇が腫れてしまうまで繰り返した。

翌日から寝る前のキスが習慣になった。  
だが、どうして私にキスをしたか、私も彼にキスをするのかは聞かないし言わなかった。

聞いてしまって、キスを得られなくなるのは、とても惜しいからだ。

END


	7. ボディピアス その後

title:ボディピアス その後(G・Angst)

AN：｢ボディピアス｣から数ヶ月後という所でしょうか。

本編に入れるには間の悪い文章だったのでカットしたのですが、少しもったいなくて…。

切ない月の独白です。

Sorry, It's very short.

タトゥーの話なんて嘘に決まっている。あの時の話に合わせただけだ。Ｌが身元判明の手がかりとなるものなんて身体に残す訳がないから。だから、僕もしない。彼が散らした後も他の誰かが触れたそこには何もない。

何もないけれど、肌なんかよりももっと深い、僕自身にすら消す事が出来ないところに彼が刻み込まれていた。

END


	8. 好きになればいいのに

title:好きになればいいのに（G)

唇が離れた。

僕に付き合ってベッドで寝る前に、軽い話をしている最中だった。  
竜崎から返事が来なくて、怒らせた？と顔を窺おうとしたら、何時の間にか竜崎がすごく近くにいた。

それで、キスされた。

「な、んで？」

「月君が好きだからです」

そんな無表情で言われても…。

「僕がキラかどうか…」

「こんな事では分かりませんよ」

「あ、そうか…。そうだよね。え、と、…それじゃあ、おやすみ」

手錠が許す限り離れたところで、竜崎に背を向けて布団に潜り込んだ。

「月君、無かった事にするつもりですか？」

布団の上から抱き締められた。

「だって…、いきなり…」

後から腰に回った手が、布団の上から僕の手を探し出して握った。

「ずっと好きでしたよ」

「何時から？」

「それは言えません。捜査情報ですから」

神妙な声だけど、少しからかいが見えるから、思わず笑ってしまった。

「何それ？」

笑う僕をぎゅうと抱き寄せた竜崎は、僕の首にキスをしてきた。

「…っ」

身を竦ませた僕を、抱き締めた腕が宥める。

「月君も私を好きになりませんか？」

「え…」

「私、お得ですよ。月君と話のレベルも合います。今日だって、全部を言わなくてもお互いの考えている事が分かったでしょう？」

「テニスも同レベルでした。とても楽しかったです。またやりましょうね」

もう一方の手が僕の髪を撫でる。

「財力だって、貴方が欲しいものなら何でも用意できます」

「貴方を退屈させる事なんてありません」

耳元で囁き続ける低い声に、熱が上がる。耳がきっと赤い。それを竜崎が見ているかと思うとなんだか恥ずかしい。

「好きですよ」

ちゅっと軽いキスがまた降って来る。抱き締める腕がなかったら、とっくに囲みから逃げているのに。

「月君、好きになってきましたか？」

「…考えておくから」

やっと捻り出した僕の返事に、後で笑う気配がした。

抱き締められた体勢で眠ることなんて出来ないと思ったのに、二人分の体温に引き摺られて、いつの間にか眠ってしまった。

「好きですよ」

「好きです」

眠りの中にも竜崎の声と優しいキスが続いていた。

END


	9. 冬の遊び

title:冬の遊び

AN：｢紡ぐもの｣シリーズより。子供たちがまだ幼い頃の話です。

「ワタリお爺ちゃん、どうだった？もう見て来た？」

パジャマから着替えず、キッチンに駆け込んできたキラがワタリの足元に絡む。

「先ほど見に行きましたら、十分に凍ってましたよ」

「やった！パパに行っていいか聞いてくるから、お爺ちゃんはバスケット用意してね」

キラがワタリに尋ねていたのは、屋敷の奥にある池の事。この池が凍るのを毎年キラは楽しみにしていた。

「パパ！ダディ！」

キラは滑りに行く許可を取るため、両親の部屋に走りこんだ。すると、扉を開けると同時に、どさりと重いものが落ちる音がした。

「お、おはよう、キラ」

「おはよう、パパ。あれ？ダディは？今日もまだお仕事？」

「あ、いや、Ｌは…」

「…おはようございます、キラ」

ベッドの脇から、パジャマの下だけを履いたＬがのそりと立ち上がった。痛めた後頭部を摩っている。

「どうしたの、ダディ？」

「はぁ、ベッドから落とされました」

「落とされた？」

「…なっ、何でもないよ！キラは何か用があったんじゃないの？」

「あ、そうだった！あのね、お爺ちゃんが池が凍ったって。だから、ご飯食べたら、スケートしていい？ね、いいでしょ？」

「そうだね。今日は天気も良さそうだし、バスケットを持って行こうか？」

「やった！バスケットはお爺ちゃんにもうお願いしちゃったよ」

「用意がいいね。ミサとエルにも知らせておいで」

元気がいい返事を残して、キラが部屋から出て行った。

「…ひどいです、月君」

「ごめん。咄嗟につい…。大丈夫か？」

ベッドに乗り上げてきたＬの髪に手を差し入れ、後頭部を撫でた。少し腫れ始めていた。

「痛い？」

「大丈夫ですが、こちらが大丈夫ではありません」

月のもう一方の手を取ると、キラが乱入する前にしていた行為によって熱を持ったものを触れさせた。

*** *** ***

ワタリさんにバスケットを渡され、子ども達は跳ねるように池に向かった。その後を大人たちがのんびりと付いていく。

「寒いです…」

手をジーンズに突っ込んだＬが寒さで鼻を鳴らす。いつもの格好で出ようとするから、コートを着せ、ぐるぐるとマフラーを首に巻かせた。手袋と靴下は嫌がったので身に付けていない。きちんと防寒しないと冷えると忠告したが聞かなかったから、寒がってもＬが悪い。

「僕は言ったぞ」

「手を繋いで下さったら、暖かいです」

「…ほら」

手を差し出したら、手袋を抜かれた。氷の様に冷えてしまったＬの手が僕の熱を奪う。

「僕の手袋を取るな」

「いいじゃないですか。繋いでいれば、手袋がなくても暖かいですし」

親指が僕の甲を宥めるように撫でた。吐いた溜息が白い。

「そっち、はめれば？」

「いいんですか？」

「両手とも暖かいから」

きゅと握った手に力を込めると、微かに笑ったＬの呼吸が耳元に触れた。

「パパーー！ダディィーー！早く、早く！！」

先に池に辿り着いたキラとミサが僕らを急かすから、勿体無いが少し足早に歩いた。

池の脇で子ども達に靴を履かせた。去年までエルはそりに乗っていたが、キラに誘われて今年はスケートにチャレンジするらしい。今もキラに靴を履かせて貰い、嬉しそうにしている。

「キラ、手を繋いでください。怖いです」

「ミサがキラと手を繋ぐんですぅ。エルはパパと繋げばいいじゃない」

「月君は私と手を繋ぐので、だめです」

「あぁ、もう！ミサもダディもそんな事言わないの。エル、おいで。滑り方、教えてあげる」

キラがエルの両手を取ると、そっと氷の上に滑り出す。エルの腰が引けているけれど、運動神経はいいからすぐに勘を掴むだろう。

「月君、手を…」

「僕、ミサと繋ぐから」

子供と張り合ったＬを置いて、ミサと二人で滑り出した。日本に居たときは誘われて数回滑ったくらいだが、こちらでは冬の楽しみになっている。特に子ども達は僕よりも上手に滑る。ミサと手を繋いではいるが、彼女の方が動きがなめらかだった。

二人で滑っていると、少し離れたところで大きな音がたった。エルが氷の上に尻餅をついている。痛みで大きな目が潤んでいた。

「大丈夫？」

キラがエルに手を差し出した。だが、氷の上では二人分の体重を支えきれず、キラはエルを抱えて後へとバランスを崩した。

「キラ！」

ミサが息を飲んだ。駆けつけたくても氷上ではうまく動けない。僕は子供たちが倒れるのを見るしかなかった。

「危ないですよ」

だが、キラの後から子ども達を支えた手があった。Ｌに倒れこんだキラとエルを立たせてやり、落とした帽子をエルに被せる。

「ありがと、ダディ」

「ありがとうございます」

深く被り過ぎた帽子をエルが直すのはきっと照れ隠しだろう。

その様子を見ていたミサが僕の手を引いた。

「パパ。ミサ、二人と一緒に滑ってくる」

僕の手を離すと、ミサはなめらかにキラとエルのところへ滑っていった。

ミサが二人に何か話す。きっと一緒に滑ろうとかだろう。だが、エルはキラの手を握り、威嚇するようにミサを睨んでいた。それに気づいたミサがエルの鼻を弾いた。反撃しようとしたエルをキラが抑えて、今はキラの右手をミサが取り、反対をエルが取って三人で仲良く滑っている。

「結局仲がいいんでしょうね、うちの子供たちは」

いつの間にか隣にＬが来ていた。

「Ｌ、ありがとう。子ども達を助けてくれて」

「当然です。父親ですから」

「うん」

「滑りましょうか？」

Ｌが差し出してきた手を引いた。勢いをつけたそれにＬが少しバランスを崩す。僕に傾いてきた冷えた頬にキスをした。

少しびっくりした顔が楽しい。笑っていると腰を取られて、唇にキスをされた。離れる最後に、舌が唇をからかう様に掠めていった。

「…子供たちが見てるだろう」

「両親が仲のいいところを見ると安心します、よっ…」

Ｌが後から来たエルに押されてバランスを崩した。

「エル…」

「楽しいです」

遠くでキラとミサが笑っている。どうやら、カーリングのストーンの様に、しゃがみ込んだエルを滑らせて遊んでいるようだ。滑らされた本人も楽しんでいるようだからいいか。

「パパもやりますか？」

「僕はＬと滑るから。楽しんでおいで」

「そうですか、残念です。では、キラたちの所に戻してくれますか？」

エルの背中を押し出してやると、すぃーと二人の元にエルが戻っていく。近寄ってくるエルから、はしゃぎながら逃げる二人。追うエルも珍しく笑っていた。

楽しんでいる子供たちを眺めていると、手に指が絡んだ。手を引かれ、Ｌと並んで滑り始める。

「スケート、上手いね」

「Ｊｒチャンピオンだった事がありますから」

「嘘だ。そんなの聞いた事ない」

「本当ですよ」

そう言ったＬの口元が笑っていたので、それが冗談だと分かった。

***

「休憩にしよう」

僕の声で子ども達が集まってくる。Ｌは早速バスケットを物色していた。ケーキやスコーンを配り、子ども達はココア、僕とＬはウィスキーをたらした紅茶で暖まった。

子供たちの頬と鼻が赤い。運動をして汗をかいたのか、帽子を脱ぐとぺたりとした頭が並んだ。

「エル、落とすよ」

遊び疲れて目蓋が半分降りてきたエルが、それでもケーキを手放さない。力の入っていない手からケーキを取り、バスケットに入れた。

「エルの、です…」

「もう眠いだろ。後で食べようね」

「でもダディが…」

「大丈夫だよ。Ｌは食べないから」

「見張ってて、ください…ね…」

ふぁとあくびをすると、僕の膝でエルが眠った。ミサとキラがつられて大きなあくびをしていた。汗をかいた後に外で眠っては風邪を引いてしまう。「そろそろ帰ろう」と子供たちを促した。

Ｌがふらふらと歩くミサを抱き上げ、僕は眠ったエルを抱え、キラと手を繋いだ。

「パパ、ダディ」

「なに？」

「楽しかったねー」

眠たそうに、でもくすくすと笑うキラに僕も笑っていた。繋いだ手を大きく振る。

「また遊びに来ようね」

ＥＮＤ


	10. 新たなるもの よりカットシーン

title:「新たなるもの」より

AN：「新たなるもの6」から諸事情によりカットしたエルキラシーンです。

*** *** ***

アルコールには強い方ではないが、友人たちと騒ぐのは楽しかった。まだ軽く残る酔いに、口からはハミングが出ていた。ゲートから屋敷への道は、夜になって濃くなった霧が立ち込めていた。朧に見えてきたドアの下に塊が見える。

「エル？」

「…お帰りなさい、キラ」

「ただいま。こんな所で何してるの？」

「キラを待ってました」

「ここで？」

「えぇ…。キラ、酔ってますね？」

「うん。学期が終わったお祝いに少しだけ」

座り込んでいたエルがのそりと立ち上がり、僕の胸元をかいだ。店を出る前に軽くコロンをつけたから気づかれないとは思うが、トイレで友人とした行為が思い出された。

「煙草とアルコールの匂いに混じって、他の匂いがしますね」

「あぁ、コロンだろう」

「…店でつけ直さなければならない事でも起きましたか？」

「エル、何が言いたいんだ？」

「……」

エルと僕には頭一つ分の身長差がある。だから見下ろすと、指をくわえ俯いたエルの頭が見えた。気に入らない事があるとそうしていた。だから、いつもと同じようにエルを宥めた。そっと髪に手を差し入れ、髪を撫でる。

「…もう遅いよ。エル、中に入ろう」

髪を撫でていた腕が、下から伸びてきた手に引かれた。

「っ…！」

気づいた時には唇に触れられていた。エルに引き寄せられた勢いで唇が会ったから、歯が当たって切れた。それに気づいたエルが癒す様に傷を舐めた。

「エ、ル…」

いつの間にか頭の後に回されていた手が僕を引き寄せ、開いていた唇の隙間からエルの舌が入ってきた。エールの味がした友人のキスとは異なり、甘いお菓子の味。

胸を突いて、エルを引き剥がした。離れていく藍色の瞳が傷を露にしていた。

「どうして…」

「したかったからです」

「エル、僕達は兄弟だ。だから、こんな事はしちゃいけない」

「ずっとしたかったです。生まれてからずっと、私はキラに、こんな風に触れたかった。キラ、貴方が好きです」

「僕もエルが好きだよ」

「分かっているくせに、わざと間違えないで下さい。私の感情は、貴方が逃れようとしている家族の感情ではありません」

「エルは、…勘違いしているだけだ。人を寄せ付けなかったから、だから、…兄の僕と仲の良いのを勘違いしている」

「勘違いじゃありません。学校だって行きましたし、私にだって人間関係はありました」

「僕は、…僕達は、血が繋がっているんだよ」

エルの胸についた腕に力が入っていない。簡単に取られた手にエルの唇が押し当てられた。指を銜えられ、食まれた。くちゅりと唾液が絡む音が立った。

「血の繋がりがあろうとなかろうと、私はこう言う風に貴方が好きです」

「…っ！だ、めだ。こんな感情を抱いちゃいけないんだ」

奪い返した手をもう一方の手で包む。エルに触れられた指が熱を持っていた。

「どうしても、ですか？」

「どうしてもだ。僕はエルをそんな対象として見れない。エル、君は僕の弟だ」

「…」

「今の事は忘れるんだ。明日の朝にはいつもの兄弟だ。できるな、エル？」

屋敷に通じるドアに向かった僕の耳に、ひゅっと風の切る音が聞こえた。それと同時に頭に衝撃が走り、視界が傾いだ。徐々に薄らいでいく意識が捕らえたのは、顔をくしゃりと歪めて藍色の瞳から涙を零したエルだったような気がした。

ぼぅと意識が浮上した。目覚めと共に激痛が頭を走った。痛む頭を抱えようとした手が動かなかった。

変わりにがちゃりと耳障りの音が聞こえた。

「何、これ…」

頭上に上げられた両手首には手錠がはまっていた。傷つかない様に手首にタオルが巻かれた上に輪が嵌められているが、それは何の慰めにもならなかった。

突然の状況に荒くなった呼吸を意図して整えた。こんな状況ではパニックは何も役に立たない。動ける限りで、僕の置かれた環境を見回した。

僕がいるのはベッドの上。天井にはライト。部屋にはそれ以外の調度品の類はなく、従ってどこに居るかの推測の手がかりはなかった。次に僕の拘束。脚はないようだが、両腕はベッドの柵を通した長い鎖の手錠で拘束されている。引いてみたが柵も手錠もびくともしなかった。

自力の脱出が困難なのが分かって、僕は力を抜いてベッドに横たわった。分からない事だらけだが、一つ分かっている事がある。僕をここに連れてきたのはエルだという事。

「エル…」

僕の呟きにまるで呼ばれたようにエルが入ってきた。

「エル、どうして？」

「貴方はもう私の兄ではありません」

「え？」

ぎしりと、エルがベッドに乗り上げてきた。エルに恐れを抱いた事なんてなかったのに、今のエルに体が竦んだ。

「こうして鎖に繋がれた貴方は、人ではなく私のペットです」

鎖を愛しそうに撫でると、隠していた鋏を僕にかざした。

「ペットには服など必要ありませんね」

服をばらばらに切られた後、エルは僕を抱いた。  
ベッドにうつ伏せにされ腰を高く上げられ貫かれた。準備もされずにいきなり突っ込まれたのだが、トイレでした時の潤いがまだ中に残っていて、ひどく傷つくのは免れた。だけど、それが余計にエルを怒らせた。

その後も何度も抱かれ、その度に気を失うほど責められたので、時間の経過が分からなかった。でも、きっとこうしてエルと二人で居るのは長くない。パパとダディが必ず見つけ出すだろう。

そうしたら。そうしたら、僕達はどうなるだろう。もう元に戻れないのは分かりきっている。僕はどうしたいのだろう。

*** *** ***

AN２：これ以上の続きを書く予定はありませんが、どんな展開になったかと言うと…。

Ｌと月はもちろん二人を見つけます。場所は、マットがエルに提供した隠れ家。エルの名付け親のマットは、エルがキラに執着しているのが分かってましたから、二人が親とは離れた場所を必要とするだろうと、エルにあげたものです。マットの意図の半分は面白～でしたが。  
場所を見つけ出した月はすぐにでも迎えに行こうとしますが、Ｌはエルとキラに数日の猶予を与えてやって欲しいと月を止めます。ですが、結局エルはキラとの関係を発展させることができず、親達二人はエルが居ない間にキラを救出。  
部屋に残ってエルの帰りを待ったＬにエルは引導を渡されます。仕事はさせてやるが、キラに逢う事も屋敷に戻ることも禁じられたエルは、ひたすら仕事をしてぼろぼろになっていきます。  
一方、屋敷に戻ったキラは悩みます。エルよりも近親相姦に対する罪の意識が強いキラですが、月と話して自分の感情に気づきます。  
自分以外がエルの傍にいるのは許せない。これまでの恋人は全て黒髪に、濃い青の瞳を持っていて、自分はエルを一人の男として好きな事を自覚しますが、月もＬもエルの場所を教えてくれません。  
マットやメロから聞き出そうとしますが、もちろんL月から口止めがいっているので教えてくれない。キラはミサの助けを借りて、エルと想いを告げあったのでした。


	11. ちょっとしたおまけ MMN・PG13

AN：ちょっとしたおまけ（MMN・PG-13）

*** *** ***

「離しなさい！」

「まぁ、ニアったら冷たいのね。昨日はあんなに熱～い夜を過ごしたと言うのに」

しなを作ったマットの言葉に、ニアは絶句し、メロは笑った。

そして、しっかりホールドされたマットの腕を引き剥がそうと暴れるニアを見て、幼い頃の印象ばかりが強かったニアも年月が過ぎればそれなりに大人になるものだと感慨深かった。

と言っても、相変わらずニアの推理スタイルは、玩具を弄りながらなのは知っている。だから、まぁ身長と声だけか。

メロは伸びた髪を無造作に纏めながら、部屋から出て行こうとするニアとそれをからかうマットの漫才を楽しんだ。

「飯、食いに行こうぜー」

昨日は激しい運動をして腹が減っている。チョコを催促する腹を宥めるのも限界で、じゃれている二人を扉の外に蹴飛ばした。

「メーロー」

「何すんですか、メロ」

「煩い、俺は腹が減ってんだ。早く行こうぜ」

「…可愛くありませんね」

「可愛いのはお前だろ。まさかお前がパ…」

慌ててメロの口を塞ぐニアにマットの腕が絡む。

「そーそー。初めて見たぜ、俺」

マットの手がニアの下肢をからかう様に触れた。

「触るな！…あ」

ニアは廊下を歩いて来るＬに気づいた。Ｌも３人に気づき歩みを止めた。絡み合うメロ、マット、ニアの姿を見て、微かに目を瞠った。

そして、黒目をぐるりと上に向けて思案したＬが、ポケットに手を入れ３人の前を通り過ぎた。

「まぁ、仲の良い事はいい事です」

「違っ、違うんです、Ｌ！」

ニアの焦った言葉と、メロとマットの笑いが後に残った。

END


	12. pumpkin apple

Title：pumpkin apple（L/Light）

AN：「pink red」より。

喧嘩の原因が気になると言って頂けたので、書いてみました。二人の喧嘩の原因はこんな感じでした～。

*** *** ***

「夜神、ちょっといいか？」

次の教室に急いでいた僕は、眼鏡をかけた男に呼び止められた。誰だっけ？

「あの…？」

「あ、悪かったな。自己紹介してなかったか。俺はテニス部の安永って言うんだ」

「それで僕に何か？」

「テニス部に入らないか！…と言うのは、ひとまず置いといて、まずは交遊を深めようと思ってな。ランチを一緒にどうだ？」

「せっかくですが…」

「流河も呼んであるんだ。彼と一緒に食べているんだろ？」

「流河が？彼がよく承諾しましたね」

「夜神も誘うと言ったら、頷いてくれたよ」

流河がランチに他人をいるのを許すなんて、どうしたんだろう。せっかく今日は粧裕に教えて貰って、マフィンを焼いて来たのにな。渡せる機会があるといいのだけど。

「分かりました。僕も行きます」

「良かった。じゃあ、昼休みになったら、テニス部の部室に来てくれ。場所は分かるよな？」

「えぇ」

安永さんと別れ、講義の開始時間が迫っていた僕は、足を速めて教室に向かった。

授業が終わり部室に向かう安永さんを見つけた。

「安永さん」

「あぁ、夜神か。早かったな」

「授業が早く終わったもので」

鍵を開け、僕を通してくれた部屋は、運動部には見えない位きれいに片付いていた。これが中学と大学の違いかな。

「きれいにしているんですね」

「まぁ、一年が片付けてくれるんだけどな。流河が来るまで、適当に座ってくれ」

パイプ椅子より少しまともな椅子に腰をかけ、適当な話題で時間をつぶした。

「流河、遅いですね」

腕に嵌めた時計をちらりと見た。昼休みが始まって、もうすぐ20分が経過しようとしている。視界の端から手が伸びてきて、僕の腕を掴んだ。

「安永さん？」

「流河は来ないよ、夜神」

「え…」

いつの間にか机を回ってきていた安永さんに抱かれていた。驚いて顔を上げると、安永さんが顔を近寄せてきていた。

あーあ、180cm近くの体格になってからは、こんなこともなかったんだけどな。問答無用で、安永さんの顔に拳を叩き込んで、ついでに流河だけの僕に触れようとした身の程知らずに蹴りも入れておいた。

春だから、こんな奴も湧いてくるんだよね。気をつけなきゃ。

全く時間の無駄だった。きっと流河はいつもの場所で僕を待っている。ランチの時間が半分を経過してしまったし、急がなくては！

中庭を抜け研究棟を過ぎた奥まったところに、ちょっとした庭園がある。そこが僕と流河の場所。キャンパスの奥過ぎて人通りが少ないし、木が程よく植えられ茂みも濃いから、スキンシップが激しくなっても大丈夫だった。

茂みを抜けると、爪を噛みいらいらと体を揺らす流河がいた。よかった、居た。安永さんに触られた手が気持ち悪いから消毒してもらう。

「流河」

「遅いです！何していたんですか！」

「あ、安永さんに呼び出されて…」

「安永？誰ですか、そいつは！呼び出されたってどういう事です！？月君のお昼休みは私のものだと言っているじゃないですか！ただでさえ、日中くだらない講義で月君と逢えませんのに…。ひどいです！」

ぎゅうと抱きこまれて、嫌々と僕の肩に頭を擦り付けてきた。まるっきり駄々っ子になった流河のぼさぼさの頭を撫でてやったのだけど、ぴたっとその動きが止まった。

そうして、鼻を押し付けてきた流河が僕の匂いを嗅ぎ出した。ここに来るまで急いでいたから、きっと汗臭い。恥ずかしくなって、流河の頭を押した。

「止めろって。犬か、お前は！」

けど、その手を掴まれて、流河の真剣な顔が僕を覗き込む。

「…月君、貴方以外の匂いがします。どういう事ですか！？」

「へ？そんなことも分かるのか。凄いな、流河は」

犬並みだねと素直に感心したのに、流河の眼が据わってきた。あれ？

「…どう言うつもりなのかと聞いています。この時間に私と逢うと分かっているにも関わらず、夜神君は他の男の匂いを付けたまま来た。私、最初に言いましたよね。貴方は私のもので、他の人間の存在など許しはしないと。…まぁ、夜神君も若いですし、過ちは一度だけ許してあげます。ただし、二度はありませんよ」

「な…、なんだよ、それ！僕が浮気をしたとでも言いたいのか！？」

「でなければ、何故貴方から嗅ぎ慣れない匂いがするんですか？」

「だから、それは！」

「うるさいですよ。弁解せずとも、許すと言っているじゃありませんか」

聞く耳を持たない流河に怒りよりも悲しさの方が勝った。出逢い方を思えば、僕の事を信じて欲しいなんて言えたものじゃないけれど…。

「…お前は僕のことなんか信じないんだな」

「あ、あの、夜神君…」

鼻の奥がツンと痛くなった。こいつの為に身を守ったのが馬鹿みたいだ。

「もういい！お前なんて顔も見たくない！」

眼が落ちそうな位、驚いていた流河の顔にマフィンを投げつけて、僕は走り出した。

その後の講義は流河に逢いそうで出なかった。さぼりになってしまったけど、一回位の休みでどうにかなる僕じゃない。

自宅に戻り、部屋に篭った。ベッドに倒れこむと、リュークが目の前に浮いていた。

「マフィン、せっかく作ってやったのに残念だったな」

「うるさい、馬鹿リューク」

「林檎の入ったの、結構美味しかったぜ」

一番美味いのはまるごとだけどな、と続けるリューク。もしかして、これは慰められているんだろうか。材料が余ったから、ついでにリンゴのマフィンを作って、興味深そうに見ていたリュークにあげたからかな。

「…投げつけちゃったな」

僕が投げつけたマフィンを流河はどうしただろうか？…食べてくれるといいな。

追いかけるべきでしたでしょうか。…追いかけるべきだったんでしょうね。  
でも、顔を見たくないと言われてしまったんですよ。追いかけてまた私を拒絶するような言葉を彼の口から出てくるのが怖かった。

あの後、安永を捕まえて、事の顛末は聞きました。もちろん、制裁も加えておきました。しばらくはラケットどころか箸も持てないでしょうね。

手の中の携帯を見た。顔は見たくないと言われましたが、声は聞きたくないと言われませんからね。電話しようとキーを押しては、また消しています。

月君のひどく傷ついた顔が浮かんで、そんな顔をさせてしまった自分に怒りさえ湧くのですが、やはり美人は違いますね。悲しい顔をしている夜神君に、またときめいてしまいました。

「はぁー」

「竜崎、どうかしたんですか？」

「月君の顔を思い出している最中なんです。あちらに行っていてくれませんか、松田、さん」

「月君、美人ですしねー。昔は可愛いって感じだったんですけど、大人になって美人になりましたからね～。心配ですね、局長」

少し離れたソファーに座っていた夜神さんに話を振る松田の肩を掴んだ。

「なぜ可愛いって知っているんですか、貴方！」

「え、だって、僕、月君が中学生の頃から知ってますよ。局長のお宅にも泊まらせて頂いたこともあるし、それに高校の入学式の時も一緒に写真を取りましたよ～。その時の月君は今みたいに大きくなくて、制服の方が大きいから袖からちょっとだけ出た手が可愛かったんですよ！それに、それを隠そうしてる月君がまた可愛くて！！」

松田のくせに。松田のくせに！！

「松田、さん、その時の写真は？残っているんでしょうね！」

「あー、写真は処分しちゃいました。だって、竜崎が自分が写っている写真は処分しとけって言うから、泣く泣く処分したんですよ」

月の部分は残しておけ、馬鹿が。松田は放っておいて、彼の父に向かった。

「まさか写真を処分してはいませんよね」

「当たり前だ。月の写真はきっちり保管してある。保存用と鑑賞用、自慢用に別途保管している」

「保管用を是非見せてください」

「悪いが断る！保管用には月のプライベートな写真も含まれているんだ。それを見ることが出来るのは、家族と言うか私だけだ」

「捜査資料です。提出をお願いします」

「嫌だと言っている」

「長官に命じさせますよ」

「なら、その前に貸し金庫に預けに行くとしよう」

そんなもの破ってみせると言うつもりで口を開いたのだが、言葉を発する前にワタリから通信が入った。

「なんだ？」

「月様はご家族を大切になさる方とお見受けしました。夜神様はなんと言っても月様の父ですから、ここは一度引かれたほうが…。月様への心証も悪くなりかねません」

「…分かった」

通信が聞こえていた夜神さんは勝ち誇った顔をしていた。月君とは大違いです！本当に血の繋がりがあるのですか？

月君がそんな顔をすれば、動悸が激しくなって、体中の血が一斉に下へ移動するのですが、夜神さんではひたすら憎らしいだけです。

「はぁー、生の月君に逢いたいです…」

仕方がないので、以前、彼の部屋を監視した映像を見ることにしました。

「ただいま～」

玄関で父さんの声がする。なんだか浮かれている様な声だ。濡れた髪を拭いながら、キッチンに入った。

楽な格好になった父さんが鼻歌を歌いながら、ビールを開けていた。

「機嫌がいいね、父さん。何かいい事あったの？」

事件が進展したのだろうか？探りも込めて、僕は父の向かいに座って、父さんの手からビールを取った。

「あぁ、しつこい虫を一匹駆除できそうだ」

「虫？」

「横柄な虫でな。あ、お前も飲むか？外ではだめだが、家の中でなら嗜むくらいはいいだろう」

父さんの誘いに従ってグラスを取る。差し出したグラスにビールを注いでくれた。乾杯と触れ合わせたグラスが音を立てた。苦味がどうも苦手だけど、風呂上りにこの喉越しの爽快感はいいと思う。でも、すぐに顔に出るんだよなー。色が白いから、すぐに赤くなってしまうのが不便だった。

「月、きちんと髪を拭きなさい。肩に垂れているぞ」

肩は髪から垂れた雫で少し濡れていた。

「どれ、貸しなさい」

椅子から手を伸ばしてきた父さんの手がわしゃわしゃと髪をかき混ぜる。子供の時を思い出されて、気恥ずかしい。

仕事であまり家には居れなかったけど、小さな頃はよく父さんに髪を乾かして貰って、一緒に寝ていた。髪を撫でてくれる手が気持ちよくて、もっととねだって父さんを困らせていたな。あの頃と同じ手で乱れた髪を整えてくれた父さんに礼を言った。

「月…」

両肩に手を置かれた。

「私が教えた護身術は覚えているな。それから、怪しい男をみたら、30人はいると思いなさい」

「大げさだよ、父さん。僕はこんなに大きくなったし」

「いいや！お前は自分の魅力をちっとも分かってないぞ！特に竜崎には気をつけなさい。私の月コレクションに感心を持つ奴など即刻、国外退去させてやりたいが、あれでも一応Ｌだからな。仕方がない」

「月コレクションって、あの膨大にあるアルバムのこと？竜崎が見たいって？」

やっぱり疑っているんだ。僕の生い立ちを知りたいだなんて。生育環境を調べることも犯罪者の思考を理解する助けになると聞くし。

「月、もし竜崎がお前の肌に１ミリでも触れるようなことがあれば、私仕込みの右ストレートを食らわしてやりなさい。正当防衛だ、遠慮なくやりなさい」

よほど良いことがあったのか、上機嫌で酔い出した父さんが同じことを繰り返し始める。洗い物をしていた母さんが酔っ払いに呆れて、僕に部屋に戻るように促した。結局、父さんの上機嫌の原因がはっきりしなかった。虫退治？何のことだろう？キラを揶揄しているのか？

もそもそと彼が投げ付けたマフィンを食べた。きっと彼と一緒ならもっと美味しく頂けたはずだ。マフィンは濃いオレンジ色と、薄い茶色。

少し前、眠る前の電話で私の食生活の話になった。その時に、野菜はどんなものでも駄目なのかと聞かれて、甘いものなら食べれないことはないと話した。

その時の事を覚えていてくれたのだろう。彼が作ってきてくれたのは、カボチャとクルミのマフィンと、林檎とさつまいものマフィン。両方とも甘い香りがして、これなら私も抵抗なく食べられるものだった。

時刻はもうすぐ翌日に変わる。マフィンのお礼を口実に電話をしましょうか。でも、電話にも出てくださらなかったらどうしましょうか。

窓の外の暗闇を見た。彼が眠る前の無防備を装い、私の声を聞かないと眠れないのだと言った。月君が理由を下さったから、私は毎日彼が眠る前に電話をする。そうして、一日の終わりと始まりを彼と一緒に幸せな気持ちで過ごす。

言い争いをしたのは初めてではない。だれど、顔を見たくない、とまで言われたのは初めてで、どうしたらいいか分からないんですよ、月君。

さっきからごろごろと寝返りを打ってばかりいる。眠れない。眠気なんて欠片もやってこない。

時刻はもうすぐ翌日に変わる。ベッドに潜ってはいるけど、手には携帯を握っている。いつもならもう震えている時間なのに。

眠る前に竜崎の声をたっぷり聞いて、鼓膜に彼の声を染み込ませてから眠りにつく。そうしたら、ぐっすりと眠れる。

リュークが林檎を手にふわふわと浮かんできた。

「月、今日は電話ないな～。やっぱり昼間、顔なんてみたくないって言ったからか？」

「うるさいっ！」

枕を投げ付けてやったのに、リュークを素通りして本棚にあったって落ちた。八つ当たりしたのに、全然すっきりしなくて、まぶたが熱くなってきた。

悔しいから涙なんか零してやらない。涙になる前に何度もティッシュで眼を擦った。終いには、ひりひりし始めてしまった。きっと明日は赤くなってる。

今日は上手くいかない事ばかり。その原因のほとんどの、眼を閉じたらすぐ思い出せる顔を浮かべて、僕は布団の中で文句を言った。

「りゅーざきの馬鹿」

END


	13. L不動産

Title：L不動産（L/Light)

AN：先週末、旅行をしまして、ホテルの隣のブロックに、L不動産を見つけました！！そして、なんとその隣には大人なグッズのお店が！偶然とは言え、この並びに邪な笑いがこみ上げて、こみ上げて！やりましたよ、妄想ficです。完全にAUです。

*** *** ***

「いらっしゃいませ～」

思わず開けたばかり扉を閉めてしまった。なんだ、あの男…。

「お入りにならないんですか？」

笑うな、お前は笑わないでくれ。いや、営業なら笑顔が重要だと分かっているが、胡散臭さ倍増の上、夢に見そうで余計に怖い。人には向き、不向きがあることを改めて実感した。

扉を開けたとき、最初に視界に入った男は、椅子の上に膝を折り両足を乗せて、ケーキを食べていた。いや、それだけなら変わった男で済むのだが、奴の風貌がそうはさせなかった。

瞳孔が開いているんじゃないかと思うくらいの黒い瞳に、四方に跳ねた髪、何より目の下の濃い隈。青白く痩せた体にジャンキーじゃないかと思ったくらいだった。

思わず僕が閉めてしまった扉を、再び開けたのはその男。営業のくせによれよれのジーンズに、白いシャツ、履き潰したスニーカー。ますます胡散臭い。

出来れば相手にしたくなくて、扉の隙間から店内を窺ったが、他の人間はいないようだ。仕方なく、目の前の男に話しかけた。

「部屋を探してまして…」

「えぇ、この店に来るのは、みんなそうです」

不動産に来て、それ以外の用事があるか？男の言葉を無視して続けた。

「予算はこの位で。それから、留学で来ているので出来るだけ親からの援助を抑えたいんです。なので、他の学生とシェアできればいいのですが…」

「ちょうどいい物件があります！早速、見に行きましょうか」

ちょっと待て、間取りとか見せてくれるものじゃないのか。それに何だ、この車。不動産って儲かっているのか。運転手つきのリムジンって…。

「申し遅れました、私のことは竜崎とお呼び下さい」

「僕は朝日と申します」

「へぇ…」

車でもさっきの変な格好で乗り込む男が、名乗った僕を見て、唇に指を当てて微かに笑った気がした。

「何か？」

「いえ、朝日と言う苗字を持つ方には見えなくて、失礼しました」

「いえ…」

この男、油断ならないのかも知れない。確かに偽名だが、僕の態度に怪しむところはあったか？自慢じゃないが、僕は嘘がうまい。今まで見ぬかれた嘘なんてなかった。その後は会話が続かず、黙り込んだ二人だったが、お互いを強烈に意識していた。

「あ、着きました、ここですよ～」

「ここ、ですか…？」

「えぇ、最上階です」

「あの、どう見ても高級マンションなんですが…」

「まぁ、まぁ、シェアを望まれる方がいまして、ここは彼の持ち物なんです。なので、格安でお貸しできますよ～」

「はぁ…」

連れて来られたのは、最上階のペントハウス。専属のエレベーターまであり、部屋にはプールだってある。

「こちらが寝室となります」

マスタールームより一回り小さいが、それでも日本の僕の部屋が優に収まるくらいの寝室。中にはキングサイズのベッドが部屋の真ん中に置かれていた。

「どうぞ試して下さい」

「…ベッドをですか？」

「えぇ、寝心地などを」

ベッドに腰を下ろした。手を突いて確かめたスプリングは僕の好みにちょうど良さそうだった。

「寝転がっても構いませんよ？」

「じゃあ、遠慮なく」

ぽふんとベッドの上に横になった。さすがに欧米規格のベッドは身長180を超える僕でも余裕だった。部屋が見つかるまでは安いホテルだったから、このベッドが尚更気持ちよかった。

目を閉じていても、自分の上に影が落ちたのが分かった。不思議に思って、目を開けたら、目の前のあの男が覆いかぶさっていて、気がついたらキスをされていた。

「な、な、何するんですか！？」

急いでベッドから降りようとするのに、体の両脇に膝をつかれてしまったから逃れられない。それでも体を捻って男をどかそうとするのに、ぬるりと入り込んできた舌に驚いて、思わず抵抗を止めてしまった。

「やめ、やめろ！」

唇が離れる合間に上げていた拒否の言葉は、だんだん力をなくして、終いには掠れた声をあげさせられていた。

「あっ…」

体の奥に他人の熱を感じて、気持ち悪くて仕方がない。無理やり入れられた熱いものが、中を抉り、揺さぶられ、前を擦られて、胸を弄られ、快感を幾重にも重ねられたら、嫌悪より快感が勝った。

シーツを噛んで殺した喘ぎの名残が体を走り、中にいた男を締め付けた。首筋の後ろに奴の熱い息がかかって、ぞくぞくと体が震えてしまった。

「月君…」

熱い呼吸に紛れて僕の名前を呼び、男は僕の中で果てた。ずるりと抜け出てたのを見計らい、体を捻って今ある限りの渾身の力で竜崎を殴りつけた。完全に油断していた竜崎は、ベッドから派手な音を立てて落ちた。膝が笑うのを叱り付け、ベッドの脇にあった服を掴んで部屋から逃げ出した。

上がってきた時のまま待機していたエレベーターに乗り込んだ。壁に背を預け、呼吸を整えた。自分でさえも触れたことがない箇所が何故濡れているのか気づかない振りをした。

日本じゃないから気をつけなくてはいけないと分かっていたのに、さっそくレイプされた。最初から奴はやばいと分かっていたのに、みすみすと危険に飛び込んだ自分の愚かしさに笑いたくなった。

喉がぎゅうと締まってうまく呼吸が出来ないのも、通過階を知らせるディスプレイが滲んでいるのも、日本から遠く離れたしまったせいだと思い込んだ。

タクシーを拾い戻ったホテルのフロントで呼び止められた。予約のブッキングがおき、何故か宿泊中の僕が部屋から追い出されることになっていた。荷物はすでに準備され、代わりに用意されたホテルから迎えが来ていた。

嫌な予感と言うものほど当たるもので、代わりに用意されていた部屋に入ると、あの男が頬を青くしてソファーに座っていた。

部屋の扉に背を預けて、そこから竜崎を見た。

「こちらに来て、ソファーに座りませんか？」

「ここでいい。何故僕に付き纏う？」

「こちら来てくれたら教えます」

「そうか。なら、知らないままでいい」

背を預けていた扉を開けて出て行こうとするのを、いつの間にか背後に忍び寄っていた竜崎の手が留めた。僕が少し開けた扉が再び竜崎に閉められる。

竜崎の手から数センチしか離れていない僕の手が微かに震えていた。それに気づいたのか、竜崎がほんの少しだけ僕から手を遠ざけた。

「月君、私はＬです」

「なら、僕はシャーロック・ホームズだ」

「すぐには信じては頂けないでしょうが、本当に私がＬです。貴方は朝日などではなく、夜神。夜神月、でしょう」

「滞在していたホテルで聞けば分かることだな」

「貴方の父は、夜神総一郎で、警察庁で局長のポストにある」

「それも調べればすぐ分かることだ」

「2年前のサイバーテロを防いだのは貴方ですね。貴方の関与は上層部だけが知っていた」

「何の話だ？」

「私も興味がある事件だったんですよ。だが、その時は依頼を複数抱えていた。指示だけを与えて報告を待っていたのに、その後、届いた報告には解決されたとあった。しかも、誰かが私の指示を利用し、私が予測した時間よりも早く解決に導いた。貴方に興味を抱いてもおかしくないでしょう？」

「お前の興味の持ち方は、レイプか？」

「…それについては急ぎすぎました。実物は予想以上だったんですよ、月君」

「お前の事件を横取りしたのが僕だとして、もう僕に逢ってレイプもしたんだ。お前の興味も満たされただろう？学期の開始が近いんだ。邪魔しないでくれ」

「日本から脱出して、こちらの大学に通ったとしても、それは貴方の退屈を紛らわすものではありませんよ」

すぐ横にある竜崎の顔を睨む。

「図星でしょう、月君？貴方はレベルの劣る周囲に倦んでいる。私の元に来なさい。退屈など感じる暇などありませんよ」

「…留学させてもらった手前、大学には通う」

「いいでしょう。ですが、私と一緒に住んで頂きます」

「…寝室は中からのみ施錠できる部屋にしろ」

小さく笑う気配がして、くしゃりと髪を撫でられた。

「今日はよく休みなさい。明日から私の仕事を手伝って頂きますから」

僕が頷くと、竜崎が離れる気配がした。押し付けられていた扉から離れ、振り向いた先には竜崎のアップがあり、あっと思う間にまたキスをされていた。

「う…っあ…」

つぅと竜崎と僕の間を銀糸が引かれ、恥ずかしさに慌てて濡れた唇を拭った。竜崎がそんな僕をにたりと笑って、耳元にささやかれた言葉は…。

「気持ち良くなってしまっては、レイプじゃありませんね」

だった。

無遠慮な言葉に再び竜崎を殴りつけても、凶悪面の中に忍ばせた嬉しそうな表情を消し去ることは出来なかった。

ＥＮＤ

*** *** ***

■おまけ■

「あっ、うぅん！や、やめろって、まだ…、あああ！」

「またですか、月君…。私はおもちゃのレコメンドのために体験して頂きたいのであって、貴方に感じてもらうためじゃないんですよ。ほら、早く客の購買意欲をそそるコメントをお願いしますよ」

「出来るか、この馬鹿！変態、詐欺師、カエル、強姦魔！！」

確かに仕事を手伝うこと言ったが、それは探偵業だったはずだ。あの日、不動産の店にいたのは僕と逢うためで、竜崎が経営しているのではないことは聞いた。だが、僕と逢った後に買い取った、その隣の如何わしいアダルトショップを経営しているなんて、聞いてなかった！

竜崎と住むようになってから、なし崩しに関係も持たされた。それはまぁ、出逢いを考えればなんとなく納得できるし、僕も気持ち良いから不問としよう。だが！アダルトショップの販促のためだと僕に使われ、その度にコメントを求めるなど、なんて失礼な奴だ！

「…あんまり煩いと上の口も塞ぎますよ」

「そんな事をしたら、コメントが取れないぞ」

「自発的にコメントなんて言ってくださらないのだから、それは脅しになりませんね」

「なら、言ってやる」

「えぇ、どうぞ」

せせら笑って戯れに僕の胸に触れる竜崎の手を取り、言ってやった。

「お前の方がいい」

目も口もまぁるく開いて固まった竜崎は、瞬間で復活した。ずるっと勢いよく僕の中からおもちゃを引き抜き、すぐさま、より質量があって、堪らなく熱いものを替わりに埋め込んだ。

まぁ、慣れればどんなものにも愛着は沸く。僕の肩口に顔を埋めて、僕の名前を連呼しながら、腰を激しく律動する男の背中に爪を立てて、行為に没頭していった。

END


	14. よく晴れた日に 没バージョン

Title：よく晴れた日に(没バージョン）（L/Light)

AN：「よく晴れた日に」にて削除したバージョンです。こちらの方が救いがないですね。

*** *** ***

「夜神月、貴方がキラです」

覚悟していたのだろう。月は暴れることもせず、大人しく捜査官の指示に従った。数日後、手続きを経て、月は私の元に来る。キラであったがノートの所有権を放棄させた月を、私の元で保護観察にする話はついていた。

だから、彼を見ていると湧き上がるものが何なのか突き止めることはなかった。キラ事件は終結し、彼が手に入ったのだから。

その日は気分が良かった。世話をしていた花が綺麗に咲いたし、猫も大人しく洗われてくれた。

だから、つい気まぐれを起こした。

ワタリさんに断りを入れ、キッチンでケーキを焼いた。苺を乗せた、白いクリームがたっぷりの、あの男が好むショートケーキ。お茶の時間になったら持って行ってやろうと冷蔵庫で冷やしておいた。

だが、僕がそれを彼に出すことはなかった。

竜崎に呼ばれ、ベントレーと言う男に接触するよう命じられた。竜崎の元で保護されているのだから、僕に拒否権はない。

渡されたベントレーの資料を読み、竜崎の目論見が何なのか分かった。

ベントレーに抱かれている間、涙は出なかった。男なら誰でも前立腺を刺激され、前を擦られれば達く。意識の上澄みの部分だけでベントレーに反応を返していた。

使わせて貰ったシャワーで身体を清め、用意されていた豪華すぎるディナーは砂の味だった。屋敷に戻って僕が真っ先に向かったのはキッチンだった。

冷蔵庫からケーキを取り出し、ダストボックスに投げ入れた。ぐちゃりとつぶれたケーキを見下ろした。乾いた笑いが口から漏れる。大したことはしていないはずなのに、何故か肩で息をしていた。

僕は踵を返し、部屋に向かった。

「ワタリ、お茶と甘いものを頼む」

「畏まりました」

運ばれてきたケーキは角がひしゃげ、デコレーションが歪んでいた。どんな時でも完璧を崩さないワタリにしては珍しいと一瞬思いはしたが、食べられないことはない。些細なことはすぐに意識から消えた。

「月君！」

ヘリポートの入り口で彼に追いついた。プロペラが巻き起こす風で彼の着ているシャツや髪が乱される。視界を遮る髪を押さえて、彼は振り向いた。

「何だ、竜崎？見送りか？」

有り得ないなと彼が自虐的に笑う。私も今までの自分ならそう思っただろう。だが、今の私は彼を引き止めたい。だが、何と言えば？手離したくない人を眼の前にして、他の者はなんと言っているのだろう。引き止められる言葉を教えて欲しい。

「…あの、…ケーキ美味しかったです」

「味なんて覚えていないくせに」

その通りだ。あの日彼が作ってくれたケーキの味を覚えていない。思い出そうにも、眼の前にあった甘味をただ咀嚼しただけで、味わってなどいなかった。だから、思い出せるはずがない。どんな形状をしていたのかだって、先ほど監視映像を遡って見たから知っているだけだ。

「ベントレーが貴方の前に現れる事は二度とありません」

「奴がどうなろうと興味ないな」

「貴方をあの男の所に行かせたのを後悔しています。貴方が傷つくことになり…」

「竜崎、どうでもいい」

どうでもいい、とはベントレーに対してではないだろう。私が、だろうな。彼は私にケーキを作ってくれる程度には思ってくれていたはずだ。そんなささやかな感情すら消えてしまったのだろうか。

「月君、あの…」

「だから、何だ？話がそれだけなら僕は行くぞ。皆を待たせてるんだ」

「月君…」

指をがりがりと噛み、みっともなく言葉を捜す私の耳に、月の深い溜息が聞こえた。そして、踵を返してしまう気配に慌てて彼の腕を掴んだ。

「竜崎、さっきから何なんだ！？」

「行かせません」

「追跡装置がある限り、僕が何処に行こうが構わないと言わなかったか？」

「言いました。が、駄目です。行かせません」

「どうして？」

振り解こうともがく月の腕を掴む手に力を入れた。

「…自分でも分かりません。でも、月君はここに居なくては駄目です。離れるなど、許しません」

驚いた顔を見せた月の表情が一変する。小さく始まった笑いが、徐々にヒステリックなものに変わる。

「まだキラだったから手元で監視すると言われた方がマシだ」

完全に閉ざされてしまった月の表情を見て、私は失敗したのが分かった。だが、世界の切り札などと呼ばれている私が、情けなくも自分がどうしたいのか分からないのだ。ただ、月が見たいと思う時に見れないのは嫌なのだ。会うことがなくても、彼の存在を感じられないのは落ち着かない。

「手を離せ、竜崎」

私を殺そうとした時と同じ冷徹な表情を浮かべている月の手を力任せに引き、触れる寸前まで近寄って言い放った。

「行くと言うなら、貴方を運ぶパイロットや準備をした使用人を殺します」

「脅しか？落ちたものだな、竜崎」

「貴方を引き止められるなら、何とでも。部屋に戻ってください、今すぐにです」

しばらく睨み合い、月は乱暴に私の手を振り払った。そして、彼が私を通り過ぎ、部屋に戻る扉を潜るのを見送った。

*** *** ***

床に置かれた端末の前に座った私の横に、暖かな紅茶が置かれる。置いた手を見上げると、月だった。

「何？」

「ありがとうございます」

「初めてだな、礼を言われるのは」

「そうでしたか？」

「あぁ」

「それは済みませんでした」

「お前が獲得した戦利品だ、好きにするといい」

「月君、そんな事を言わないで下さい」

「最近、誰にも抱かれてなくて疼くんだ」

「言うな」

「ベントレーとのセックス、結構好きだったんだけどな」

「黙れっ」

他の男に抱かれて喜ぶ月など考えたくないのに。気づけば月の首を絞めていた。私と視線を合わせたまま、苦しそうに眉を寄せる月の口が「殺せ」と動いた。

「貴方を逮捕した時、貴方を見ていて湧き上がるものが何なのか理解しようとするのを止めなければ良かった。そうすれば、こんなに遅くなることもなかったでしょう。今まで私のして来た事を思えば、信じて頂けないと思いますが、月君を愛しています」

「それを言うのは、もう手遅れだと思わないか？」

「手遅れですか？」

「あぁ、お前は気に入りの玩具を手離したくないだけだ。お前のその感情は愛なんかじゃない。ただの子供の独占欲だ」

「独占欲は愛から派生するものだと思われますが」

「そうかもしれないね。だが、僕にはお前の愛などどうでもいい」

「月君、教えて下さい。私が貴方の感情を得るにはどうしたら？貴方を手離したくないんです」

END


	15. いたずら

Title：いたずら（L/Light)

*** *** ***

良い夢を見ていた。ねっとりと暖かいものに包まれる夢。

「ふ…ぅ…」

己の吐く息が体内で燻る熱を吐き出し、ひどく熱かった。覚醒し始めた意識が夢ではないと伝えたが、甘い快感に乗っ取られた身体を動かすことはできなかった。

「くっ…」

私自身を包む熱が窄まり、強く吸い上げられる。そして吸い上げられたままに、熱が私を上下に扱き、身体中の筋肉が絶頂の予感にざわめいた。喉の奥深くまで私を欲張る月の頭をシーツの上から両手で抱いた。

シーツ越しにじゅぶじゅぶと激しい水音が聞こえる。彼の頭を手で固定し、腰を浮かせて彼の熱すぎる口の中に突き入れる。

「んむっ！」

彼の苦しそうな声が聞こえたが、私はそれどころではなかった。いつも彼の下の口を可愛がるように腰を振るったが、その動きは彼の望むものではなかったようだ。少し私の上に乗り上げると、彼を荒らそうとする腰を押さえ付けられた。

「ラ、イト…」

返事の変わりに彼の頭の動きが早まった。含みきれない根元を手で包まれ、袋をやわやわと転がされた。

「っ！」

喉奥を大きく開いた彼に深く包まれ全体を吸い上げられた私は、月の頭を押さえつけ彼の中に爆ぜた。

二度、三度と吐き出し続ける私の白濁を月は溢すことなく飲み込み、全て彼の中に吐き出した私を舐め清めた。枕に頭を預け最高の目覚めの余韻に浸っていると、私の身体の上を這い上がり胸に肘をついた月が覗き込んでいた。

「おはよう」

「おはようございます。今日は随分とサービスが良いですね」

シーツの中の運動は暑かったのだろう。汗ばんでしっとりとした彼の髪を撫上げた。

「まぁね。早く起きて暇だったからさ」

気持ち良かった？と小首を傾げて無邪気そうに聞いてくるのは罠だと分かっているが、それでも煽られてしまう。

「最高の目覚めでしたよ。…お礼を、しなくてはいけませんね」

彼の口に指を含ませた。すぐ様絡みつく舌が先ほどの快感を思い出させる。吐き出したばかりの私も力を持ち始めた。そして、私の腹を突く彼にも気付いていたが、それを無視し内股に手を這わした。

「んん…」

尻を掴み、肌を叩いた。ぴしゃりと音が立つ程に彼が固く成長し、二人の腹に挟まれた彼自身がとろりと滴を溢れさせる。

「あっ、あっ、Ｌ！」

たっぷりと彼の唾液で濡らされた指が双丘の間を辿り、彼の慎ましく閉じた後孔の縁を撫でた。だが、その指は熱心に歓迎され、中に誘い込まれた。

私は思わず月を覗き込む。彼は艶っぽく笑っていた。

「準備がいいだろ？」

既に潤い解された彼の中に3本の指が容易に滑り込んだ。ずっずっと熱く熟れた内壁を抉る。

「…今度は起きている時にして下さい」

「んー、気が向いたらな」

END


	16. submission

Title：submission(Teru/Light)

*** *** ***

「神…」

「何故お前がここにいる？」

久しぶりに訪れた会員制クラブの、僕のものと決められた椅子で寛いでいた所に近寄ってきたのは魅上だった。京都にいるはずの彼が何故？

「貴方こそ何故こんな所に…」

「ここにいることでその問いに答えていると思うが」

ここは看板も何も出されていない、特別に選ばれたある種の傾向を持つ者のためだけのクラブだった。いかなる身分であろうと誰かの紹介がないとメンバーにはなれない。僕とてある警察庁の幹部から、僕にその傾向があると思われ紹介されてこの店にやってきた。その日以後、僕はこの店の馴染みになり店の最高が宛がわれていた。

僕達の様子に気付きウェイターが近寄ってくるのを手を振り退けた。

「座ったらどうだ？」

これ以上悪目立ちするのも困るので、魅上に席を勧めた。向かい合う様に置かれたソファーに座ると思ったが、彼は何を考えたか僕の傍らの床に直接座った。片膝を床につきもう片方は立てる。膝の上に重ねた手を置き、視線は床に降ろしたまま、他のSubと同じ体勢で僕の言葉を待つ。

「魅上？」

「はい、master」

「それがお前の望みか？」

「はい、master」

弄んでいたグラスから琥珀を口に含み、服従の受理の代わりに顎を掴んで開けさせた魅上の口にそれを流し込んだ。

END


	17. Crossdressing!

Title：Crossdressing!!(L/Light)

*** *** ***

今日は少し風が強いが天気がいい。久しぶりの外出に心が踊った。今日は誰にも邪魔されず、ゆっくり出来るだろうから、何をしようか。ランチはいつものビストロで取ることにして、少しショッピングをしてから、映画でも見ようか。

駅へゆっくりと歩きながら、ざっとスケジュールを立てた。突然の横風に緩く巻いていたスカーフが風で煽られる。慌てて首元を手で押さえて、駅の改札に滑り込んだ。

目当てのビストロの入り口で、ギャルソンと揉めているカップルがいる。

後ろから近づいて行くと、予約は入れていないが、窓寄りの席が空いているのに何故入れないのかとクレームをつけていた。男の方が彼女にいい所を見せようとでもしているのか、店側から断れているのにしつこく粘っているが、その声は品があるとは言えない。

来れない間に随分客層が変わってしまったものだ。女の方を見れば、男の傍らでだらしなく立ち、髪をもてあそんでいた。眉を顰めていた。ビストロとは言え、この店は客を選ぶ。身なりもそうだが、それなりの立ち居振る舞いが求められ、店の要求するレベルに満たないと判断されれば、予約を入れることすら拒まれる。見れば、店内の客も迷惑そうにしていた。

カップルの後ろをするりとすり抜け、応対していたギャルソンに挨拶がてら手を上げた。

「入っても？」

「もちろんです。どうぞ」

頷き返され、すぐに店の奥から別のギャルソンが来て、残っていた窓寄りの席に案内した。入り口で粘っていたカップルが睨み、再びギャルソンに噛み付いていたが、彼は肩をすくめ取り合わない。カップルは出るように促され、二度と来ないと捨て台詞を吐き、荒々しく店から出て行った。

羽織っていたジャケットを脱ぎ、案内してくれたギャルソンに手渡していると、先ほどカップルを応対していたギャルソンが近づいてきた。

「嫌な気分にさせましたね。申し訳ありませんでした」

引かれた椅子に座ると、流暢な日本語で謝られた。30代半ばのフランス人ギャルソンは僕の馴染み。何度も食事に誘われているが、色よい返事をした事は無い。ここに来るのは普段の僕から解放される為。女性の服を着て、メイクを施し、完全に夜神月から脱却し、日常から解放される為の儀式のようなものだった。だから、その中に複雑を持ち込むつもりはなかった。

「いつもので宜しいですか？」

やんわりと微笑む彼に、僕も微笑み返した。

「うん、お願い」

「今日は良い魚が入りました。こちらをお出ししても？」

「任せるよ」

客を選ぶ店ではあるが、値段はけして高級ではなかった。僕が小遣いで始めた投資と時折のバイトで充分楽しめる店だった。

風で少し緩んでしまったスカーフを解かずに巻きなおす。僕が女性として出掛ける様になったのは、高校に入って初めての年のこと。文化祭で喫茶店をやることになり、男子は女装をすることになった。初めてスカートとメイクを体験したが、女子からはそのまま女性としても通用すると出来栄えを褒められ、なぜか友人には頬を染め俯かれた。

喫茶店の合間、着替える時間がなく、女装のまま校内を歩いていて気づいた。見られているのはいつものことだが、成績優秀で、誰にも優しい、教師からの受けもよく、模範的な良い子である夜神月でいなくていいと言うこの開放感と、退廃的な事をしているとスリルに僕はその日が終わる頃にはすっかり毒されていた。

それから徐々に必要なものを買い集め、夜神月から解放されたくなると、こうして女装をし外出を楽しんだ。

180近い身長ではあるが、身体つきは細い方ではあるし、日本人にはあまり居ない髪の色のお陰で、海外の居住者が多く住むこの地域では、背が高い女性程度で僕は納まる。目立ち始めた喉仏も常にスカーフをしているお陰で隠せている。

何よりメイクを施すことで、より女性らしい顔立ちになり、本来の歳よりも5つくらいは年上に見えていた。酔狂なことに僕に似合うメイクを教えてくれた知り合いの女性も、このままモデルとしても充分やっていけるとお墨付きを貰った。もちろん、女性のモデルとして。

だから、突然僕を知る人物に逢っても、僕には辿りつかないだろう。その安心が僕の身を軽くしてくれていた。

けれどもし気づかれるとしたら、それはきっと隈のひどい猫背の探偵なのだろう。

END

*** *** ***

AN：Crossdress（女装）ネタです・・・。こう言うのはやはり好まれないのかなー。この後、竜崎と会ったりして、やっぱりばれてるけど、流河とルナ（女装ライト）としてデートを重ねちゃったり！で、最後は妻として娶られるわけですが（えっ！）、普段の私が書くものより数段甘くなるのが分かっているので、書き続けようか、Drabbleのままで終わらそうか悩み中。。。


	18. Chapter 18

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

*** *** ***

私は自他ともに認める、甘いもの好きだ。

和洋中、甘いものなら何でも食べるが、特に苺のショートケーキを好む。紅茶にはポッドが空になるほど砂糖を入れ、溶けきらない紅茶味の砂糖をざりざりと飲むのも私の脳にはいい。

「竜崎、僕は食べられないよ」

呆れた声が頭上から降ってくる。蜂蜜色の髪、べっこう飴の瞳を持つ彼が甘くないはずない。かぷりと、掴んだ腕を噛んだ。駄目だったら、と降って声も甘い。彼は甘い。どこかしこも甘い。

快感に溺れて、吐き出す吐息が甘いから、いつも彼の唇を塞いで私の口の中に甘い息を吐かせる。それを体内に取り込むと、脳だけでなく胸にも満足が広がる。

ぴちゃりと彼の吐き出したものを舐める。

「そんなもの舐めるな！」

真っ赤になって彼の腹から私の頭を引き剥がそうとするが、これは私のです。ぐぐぐとお互いの力がせめぎ合い、結局彼が折れた。

「～～～！なんでお前は毎回舐めるんだよ！…そんな美味くもなんともないものを…」

「甘いですよ？」

「まずいよ」

「ご自分の味をご存知なんですか？」

にやりと笑うと、真っ赤になった月が顔を背けた。でも、そんなことをしては首も、耳までも赤くしているとばれますよ？言うと恥ずかしがって怒るので言いませんが。

「おまえが何時も舐めさせるんだろうが」

「そうでしたっけ？」

「舐めた後、必ずキスするじゃないか」

「あぁ、おすそ分けです」

「あんな不味いもの、分けなくていい。お前のじゃあるまいし…」

「………私のは美味しいんですか？」

「気にするな」

ベッドから降りようとした、つれない人を抱きこんだ。

「教えるまで離しません」

月の腹の前で手を組んだ。

「……」

「月君」

先ほどより赤く色づいた耳たぶを食む。

「お前が甘いものしか食べないから…」

「えぇ」

蜂蜜色の髪に顔を埋めた。汗で濡れて、月のいい匂いがした。

「だから、その…気のせいかも知れないけど、お前のは甘い気がする」

甘いのは貴方の方だと認めさせるまでキスをした。

私は自他ともに認める、甘いもの好きだ。

和洋中、甘いものなら何でも食べるが、特に苺のショートケーキを好む。紅茶にはポッドが空になるほど砂糖を入れ、溶けきらない紅茶味の砂糖をざりざりと飲むのも私の脳にはいい。

「竜崎、僕は食べられないよ」

呆れた声が頭上から降ってくる。蜂蜜色の髪、べっこう飴の瞳を持つ彼が甘くないはずない。かぷりと、掴んだ腕を噛んだ。駄目だったら、と降って声も甘い。彼は甘い。どこかしこも甘い。  
快感に溺れて、吐き出す吐息が甘いから、いつも彼の唇を塞いで私の口の中に甘い息を吐かせる。それを体内に取り込むと、脳だけでなく胸にも満足が広がる。  
ぴちゃりと彼の吐き出したものを舐める。

「そんなもの舐めるな！」

真っ赤になって彼の腹から私の頭を引き剥がそうとするが、これは私のです。ぐぐぐとお互いの力がせめぎ合い、結局彼が折れた。

「～～～！なんでお前は毎回舐めるんだよ！…そんな美味くもなんともないものを…」

「甘いですよ？」

「まずいよ」

「ご自分の味をご存知なんですか？」

にやりと笑うと、真っ赤になった月が顔を背けた。でも、そんなことをしては首も、耳までも赤くしているとばれますよ？言うと恥ずかしがって怒るので言いませんが。

「おまえが何時も舐めさせるんだろうが」

「そうでしたっけ？」

「舐めた後、必ずキスするじゃないか」

「あぁ、おすそ分けです」

「あんな不味いもの、分けなくていい。お前のじゃあるまいし…」

「………私のは美味しいんですか？」

「気にするな」

ベッドから降りようとした、つれない人を抱きこんだ。

「教えるまで離しません」

月の腹の前で手を組んだ。

「……」

「月君」

先ほどより赤く色づいた耳たぶを食む。

「お前が甘いものしか食べないから…」

「えぇ」

蜂蜜色の髪に顔を埋めた。汗で濡れて、月のいい匂いがした。

「だから、その…気のせいかも知れないけど、お前のは甘い気がする」

甘いのは貴方の方だと認めさせるまでキスをした。

END


	19. Chapter 19

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

*** *** ***

「月くん、私達は何に見えると思いますか？」

大きなソファーに腰を掛け本を読んでいた僕に竜崎が尋ねてきた。その竜崎は当たり前の様に、僕の膝に頭を乗せソファーに寝転がっている。本を少しずらして、竜崎の期待する顔を見下ろした。

黒い目が丸く開き、唇に指を銜えて僕の答えを待っていた。本を元の位置に戻して、再び読み始める。数文字しか読まない内に、下から手が伸びてきて、僕から本を奪った。

「何するんだ？」

「質問に答えてください」

「いやだ。本を返せ。今、いいところなんだから」

本を取り戻そうとした僕の手を逃れて、本は届かないところに移動する。

「だめです。答えるまで渡しません。ほら、見てください。私達が映っている。どんな風に見えますか？」

竜崎が視線を向けた先に、動いていないテレビがあった。その表面にソファーに座る僕達が映っている。ちらりとその像を見て、竜崎に視線に戻した。膝に広がる黒髪の一房を引っ張った。

「…妄想が激しいストーカーに手錠で繋がれた可哀想な大学生」

「妄想が激しいって、どういう事ですか？」

「ストーカーは否定しないんだな」

「残念ですが、正解ではありません。どうしました？簡単じゃないですか。月くんらしくない」

「僕には竜崎の考える事は分からないよ」

「そうでしょうか？」

手を取られ、竜崎の親指が手首をゆっくりと撫でた。そこから広がる感覚。手遅れにならない内に、竜崎の手から僕のものを抜いた。

「キラを追うＬと、そのＬにキラだと思われている可哀想な大学生？」

「…今は正解にしません」

「竜崎。言葉遊びはもういいだろ。いい加減に本を返せ」

わざと大きな溜息を吐く。それに少し狭まった竜崎の瞳が不満を表した。

ぐいっと下から僕の首に腕が回り、頭を引き下ろされる。竜崎のアップと思う暇もなく、唇が重なっていた。

「…、は、ぁ…、んん」

竜崎の舌が僕の唇を通り過ぎた。くちゅり、と戸惑う僕の舌を奪い取り、絡ませ合う。喉の奥で、僕のものだと信じたくない声が響く。首を押さえていた竜崎の指が、ゆっくりと首筋、髪の生え際を撫でる。ふるりと竜崎の頭を乗せた体が震えた。

「ふぁ…、あっ…」

お互いのもので濡れた唇を竜崎の親指が拭った。その指を唇から出てきた舌が舐めた。さっきまで僕の口の中を好きなように蹂躙した舌。くちゅっと指先を弾いた舌の動きが見ていられなくて、視線を背けてしまった。

「正解をどうぞ？」

からかう響きを帯びた竜崎の声。

「変態ストーカーに無理やりキスされた可哀想な大学生」

「………ストーカーから離れませんか？」

END


	20. Chapter 20

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

「Life after immortality」のセルフパロディです。やっちゃった。思いついてしまって、どうにも書かずにはいられませんでした…。

*** *** ***

「私、決めました！」

「やぁ、エル」

部屋に突然入ってきた訪問者に読んでいた本から視線を外さずにライトは挨拶した。

「聞いていましたか？私は決心しました」

「そう。良かったね」

文字を追っていたページが突然いなくなった。エルが読んでいた本を取り上げたのだった。

「返せ」

伸びてきた手から逃れて表紙を読んだ。

「ジェーン・オースティン？貴方が？」

「せっかくウィンチェスターに滞在しているんだ。この地の作家を読むのもいいだろ」

肩を竦めたライトに閉じた本を返した。

「で、用事はなんだ？」

「喜んでください。私は貴方のドナーになると決心しました」

「お前が？僕の？」

「えぇ、そう言いました」

ライトは椅子に座りなおすと、本を開いて読み始めた。

「？喜んでくださらないんですか？」

「いらない。ドナーに不足していないし」

「なぜですか！？」

「じゃあ聞くが、お前がチキンを食べるなら、肉が骨にしがみ付いているだけのチキンか、健康的に飼育され色艶の良いチキン。どちらにする？」

「健康的に飼育されたチキンですね」

「うん、そう言うことだよ」

屋敷に戻ったエルが夕食は普通の食事を出すようにと出迎えた執事に言うと、一族に代々仕えているワタリが泣いて崩れたとか。

END


	21. Chapter 21

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

*** *** ***

雷が鳴っている。

季節はずれの嵐は都内から人影を消す程の雨と重い雲を裂く雷を連れて来た。ホテルの部屋の窓には雨が何本も筋を作って伝い落ちていた。

「ひどい嵐だな。早く帰ってやらないといけないのに･･･。妹が雷の音を怖がるんだ」

「音、ですか？」

私と彼はリビングの中央に置かれたソファーに並んで座っている。視線はお互いに向けられず、雨が打ち付ける窓と暗さに沈んだ街並を見るとはなしに視界に納めていた。

「そう。光はきれいだから良いけど音は怖いそうだ。音の衝撃で硝子が鳴るだろう？それを怖がるんだ」

意味のない、ただ空間と時間を埋めるだけの会話。捜査本部の人間が傍に居ない時、私たちはそんな会話を多く持った。彼の唇から続けられる言葉を耳に流して、視線を窓から傍らに落とす。

そこには、無造作を装ってソファーの上に置かれた彼の手。滑らかで白い指を持っている。美しさをそこに感じるが弱さはない。きっちりと意思を持った手だった。

唇を弄っていた指を外して、偶然を装って彼の手に触れれば良い。距離はわずか２０cmにも満たない。

だが、それが出来ない･･･。

私たちはおそらく順番を間違えたのだ。そして、それは一方通行で不可逆だった。

今すぐに口を開き、彼に好きだと伝えることは出来る。言った本人も言われた相手も、それは純粋に100パーセント好きという感情だけで出来ている訳ではないと知っていたから。

今すぐに彼をソファーに押し付け、体を繋げる事は出来る。どんな顔を、どんな反応を示すのか、お互いに興味を抱いていたから。

今すぐに唇を触れ合わせる事は出来る。そこに含むものは何もないと確信できると思ったから。

言葉も体も唇も繋げられるのに、ただ手を･･･。手を繋ぎ合わせると言う単純な行為が出来ないでいる。

「･･･だったら、早く帰ったらどうですか？」

私は唇を弄っていた指を噛んだ。手に入れるべきではないと分かっていても手を出したくなるのが人の性なら、その性をよく知っている指を放置すべきではない。

ゆっくりと目蓋が落ちた。再び現れた琥珀を横からでは覗く事は出来ない。

「そうだね･･･。そうしよう」

ざぁと硝子を叩き付ける音がいっそう激しく響き、彼はソファーから体を起こした。

END


	22. Chapter 22

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

*** *** ***

雷が鳴っている。突然の天気の崩れは、都内では処理しきれない程の雨と真っ暗な曇天をわずかな間だけ明るくする雷を連れて来た。捜査本部の窓には雨が何本も筋を作って硝子を伝い落ちていた。

端末から彼が顔を上げる。かっと光が瞬いた空を見て眉をひそめた。

「粧裕さんですか？」

「え？」

「粧裕さんを心配されているのですか？」

「あぁ、竜崎には話したんだっけ。あの子は雷の音を怖がるから外に居なきゃいいけど」

監禁生活で伸びた髪を払うと、手首にはめられた手錠がちゃりと音を立てた。

それは私の手首にも嵌められている。空調で冷やされ、金属特有のひんやりとした感触を肌に伝えた。輪の部分をもう一方の手で包む。二人を繋ぐ鎖が再び音を立てた。

「手首が痛むのか？」

いつの間にか椅子を回した彼が私を正面から見ていた。指で包んだ手首を彼は指摘する。

「そう言う訳ではありません。ただ･･･」

「ただ？」

「ただ･･･、なんでしょうね･･････」

宙に視線を上げて僅かな沈黙の後、私は座っている椅子を回した。くるくると回って最後に端末の前で止まる。遊んでいる様に見える私の姿に、彼は溜息と肩を落とし端末に向かい直した。

ちらりと伺った視線の先では、机に肘を付いた彼がいる。手のひらに顎を乗せた腕を見て、そこから伸びる鎖をたどり、そして、私の手首へと繋がるのを目が追う。

きっと私たちはこの姿が正しいのでしょうね、月くん。

END


	23. 紡ぐもの シリーズより その後part1

title：「紡ぐもの」シリーズより その後part.1

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

「「新たなるもの」よりエルキラシーン｣で割愛したシーンの話しになります。それぞれ独立していますが３話あります。

エルは兄のキラを誘拐・監禁した後、親達に屋敷に戻ることも、キラに会うことも禁じられます。遅れてエルへの想いを自覚したキラはミサの助けを借りて、エルと想いを告げあったのでした。

*** *** ***

「戻りましたか…」

窓から見ていたＬは呟いた。

「分かっていると思うけど、」

隣に立つ月がＬに釘を指した。屋敷の外では出入りを禁じられたエルを連れて、キラが車から出て来たところだった。

見ない間に少し大人びた印象のエルは指を噛んで落ち着かない。どんな反対にあっても、キラから離されない様にキラの腕を掴んでいた。

振り返ったキラが何か話し、エルがそれに頷く。エルは掴んでいた手を離し、手を繋いで二人は屋敷に向かっていった。

月が二人の様子に微笑ましそうに笑う。一方、Ｌはと言えば、いつもと変わらず、家族以外には何を考えているか分からない顔をしていた。

「ダッド、戻りました」

「窓から見ていました」

そっくりな対な親子が、Ｌと月の仕事部屋で再会をした。すぐに月はキラを連れ出し、部屋にはＬとエルだけが残された。

「が、出入りは禁止だと伝えたはず。何故戻った？」

「キラを連れて、私はパパとダッドから独立します」

「これまでのエルの仕事振りなら、独立することは可能でしょう。ですが、依頼はきれいなものばかりではありません。汚いものもある。中には目を背けたくなるものもあります。それでも、エルは続けられますか？気まぐれに止められる仕事ではありません」

「覚悟しています」

じぃっと自分と同じ顔にある濃紺の瞳を探った。しばらく沈黙が落ちる。想定できる困難を今、告げたとしても、エルはその困難を正確に理解する事は出来ないだろう。それに、それは一つ一つエル自身で越えなければならない。

ひとつ溜息を吐いて、Ｌは会話を繋げた。

「…いいでしょう。エラルドの名を継ぎなさい」

「いりません。ニアの様に自分で興すつもりです」

「この仕事でもっとも必要なものは信頼です。あなたの気持ちは分かりますが、使えるものは使いなさい」

エルは眉に皺を寄せ、指を噛んだ。

一から探偵業を興すつもりだったエルだったが、新興の探偵に客がつくのは難しいと分かっていた。しかも、目指していたのは父と同じタイプの探偵。Ｌの言う事は最もだし有難いが、釈然としない。

「分かりました…。頂きます」

子どもっぽい意地が顔を覗かせたが、意地を張ってキラを路頭に迷わせたくない。

「あぁ、それと…」

ひゅっと音が空気を裂いたと同時に、エルは自分が倒された事に気づいた。頬が焼けるように痛い。

「月くんを心配させた罰です」

Ｌを睨んだエルだったが、月の事を言われるとしおらしくなった。名づけ親を通じて、こっそりキラの様子や父と同じで日常生活破綻者の自分を支えてくれたのは月だったから。

切れた口の端を舌先で拭った。

「ついでに忠告しておきましょう。どんな依頼を受けようと、キラに害が及ばぬよう上手く立ちまわりなさい。それから、時々遊びに来なさい。月くんが寂しがります」

エルは床から立ちあがり、ジーンズを払った。

「忠告をありがとうございます。ついでに、私からも…。ダッド、質問があります」

「なんですか？」

「キラが痛がります」

エルは指をくわえ、じっと答えを待っていた。来訪の目的は両親に独立を宣言することだったが、Ｌのアドバイスを得る事も本日の目的の大きな部分を占めていた。

「……挿入するだけが行為ではありませんよ」

「ですが、その方がキラは私のものだと僅かですが安心します」

「私にも覚えがあります。魅力的すぎる恋人を持つ身なら普通です」

「ダッドはどうしていたのですか？パパはダッドを受け入れるのに、苦労しなかったのですか？」

「月くんはとても狭かったので、彼が私を全て受け入れるようになるまで大変でした。流血はするし、体調も機嫌も悪くなりますし…」

「キラも同じです。先日、やりたくないと拒否をされました…。無理やりしたら、殴られました」

「たまには引く事も大切なのでは？」

「…ダッドは引けるんですか？」

「無理ですね」

「パパは大変ですね」

「キラも大変でしょうね」

「……」

「……」

「キラが痛がると言う事ですが、準備が足りないのでは？十分に解す事です。慣れていない間は、4本は必要です」

そんな事は分かっていると、エルは爪を噛んだ。分かっているが…。

「分かっていますが、キラを見ていると我慢できません」

「キラの為です。行為に嫌悪してからでは遅いですよ」

「…頑張ります」

他にも実体験から得たアドバイスをＬからエルへ伝えていると、月とキラが顔を覗かせた。喧嘩になっていたらと心配していたにも関わらず、そっくりな親子はソファーに両脚を乗せ、唇をむにむにと弄りながら、和やかに話し込んでいた。

「僕達の苦労も知らないで」

月はＬを、キラはエルを見下ろして言ったその言葉に、親子は同時に呟いた。

「…私たちの我慢も知らないで」

END


	24. 紡ぐもの シリーズより その後part2

title：「紡ぐもの」シリーズより その後part.2

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

「「新たなるもの」よりエルキラシーン｣で割愛したシーンの話しになります。それぞれ独立していますが３話あります。

エルは兄のキラを誘拐・監禁した後、親達に屋敷に戻ることも、キラに会うことも禁じられます。遅れてエルへの想いを自覚したキラはミサの助けを借りて、エルと想いを告げあったのでした。

*** *** ***

「戻りましたか…」

窓から見ていたＬは呟いた。

「分かっていると思うけど、」

隣に立つ月がＬに釘を指した。屋敷の外では出入りを禁じられたエルを連れて、キラが車から出て来たところだった。

見ない間に少し大人びた印象のエルは指を噛んで落ち着かない。どんな反対にあっても、キラから離されない様にキラの腕を掴んでいた。

振り返ったキラが何か話し、エルがそれに頷く。エルは掴んでいた手を離し、手を繋いで二人は屋敷に向かっていった。

月が二人の様子に微笑ましそうに笑う。一方、Ｌはと言えば、いつもと変わらず、家族以外には何を考えているか分からない顔をしていた。

「大丈夫かな…」

「心配ないよ。Ｌもちゃんと分かっているから」

「でも…」

連れ出したキラとリビングのソファーに座っていると、ワタリさんがお茶を運んで来てくれる。普段なら効果的なワタリさんのお茶も、独特の穏やかな会話もキラの不安を落ち着かせるものではなかった。

「ダッドに反対されたらどうしよう」

「反対されたら、キラは諦めるの？」

「エルを？まさか！」

「なら、心配する事じゃない。今のキラとエルなら、僕達が反対したとしても思うようにするだろう？」

思う通りの反応を帰す長子に、思わずこみ上げた笑いは香りの良い紅茶を飲むことで隠した。キラがやっと自覚した恋に、エルは報われただろう。本当にあの親子は良く似ている。監禁に手錠までそっくりだと思わなかったけど、さすがに蛙の子は、だな。

でも、相手を許せてしまうのも、やっぱり親子なのだろうな。長い髪に隠れた、同じ顔をちらりと流し見た。頬が赤く染まっている。居心地が悪いのか、何度もソファーの上でもぞもぞと位置を直している。  
「キラ、どうかした？具合でも悪いのか？」

「具合は悪くないんだけど…。パパ、あのさ…」

「なに？」

「…のこと、聞いてもいい？」

「？キラ、聞こえない」

「だから、その…夜のことなんだけど…」

「………僕が答えられる事なら」

急に部屋の温度が上がった様な気がする。

「年下のくせにエルは…その、恵まれてて…。エルのために我慢してるけど、苦しくて痛い。それなのに、エルは押し込むし…」

「あの二人は本当に似たもの親子だね。そんな所までそっくりなんて…」

「パパも？」

こくりと重く頷いた。同じ色の瞳は分かり合っていた。

「途中だけでも痛いんだ」

「ディルドで広げるって手もあるけど」

「出来たら使いたくない…。エルは興味がありそうだけど」

「そうしたら、恥ずかしい気持ちは分かるけど、よく解すことだね。自分でも広げる努力をするといいよ」

「自分で？パパが？」

かぁっと熱が上がったけど、僕が恥ずかしがるとキラまで恥ずかしくなってしまうだろう。耳は赤くなったけど顔に出ることだけは阻止できた。服の中では肌が汗ばんでいた。

「Ｌも恵まれている方で、慣れるまで大変だったけど、僕はアイツを受け入れてやりたかったし」

秘密だよ？と加えた。これまでＬにも悟らせなかった僕の秘密をキラには教えてやった。可愛い子どもたちの為だもの。

じっと見詰めてくるキラに、にっこりと笑い掛ける。お互い、ひと癖もふた癖もある厄介な恋人を持ったけど、きっと後悔なんてしない相手だから。Ｌと僕の努力で生活はとても充実していた。

「パパ、ありがとう。頑張るよ」

「ほどほどにね」

頬を染めて笑ったキラが、ちらりと時計を見て眉を顰めた。正直な子だね。

「様子を見に行こうか？」

「うん。喧嘩していないか心配だから」

素直に顔が見たくなったと言えばいいのに。と思ったけれど、自分だったら絶対に口にしない言葉だから、キラも無理だろう。

僕達はもう少し素直になったら、楽かもしれないね。

そっと覗いた、静か過ぎる仕事部屋では、同じ格好でソファーに座るそっくりな親子が和やかに話し込んでいた。

キラと顔を見合わせていた。溜息が同時に零れる。

「僕達の苦労も知らないで」

その言葉にＬとエルが憮然として呟いた。

「…私たちの我慢も知らないで」

END


	25. 紡ぐもの シリーズより その後part3

title：「紡ぐもの」シリーズより その後part.3

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。

「「新たなるもの」よりエルキラシーン｣で割愛したシーンの話しになります。それぞれ独立していますが３話あります。

エルは兄のキラを誘拐・監禁した後、親達に屋敷に戻ることも、キラに会うことも禁じられます。遅れてエルへの想いを自覚したキラはミサの助けを借りて、エルと想いを告げあったのでした。

*** *** ***

廊下をぺたぺたと歩く小さい方の猫背を見つけた。後から走り寄って、腕を掴んで近くの部屋に押し込んだ。

「…ミサ」

「独立は？」

「許してもらいました。ミサ、あの…ありがとうございました。キラから聞きました。私の居場所を探す手伝いをしてくれたとか」

「エルのためじゃないわ。キラのためよ」

「それでも、ありがとうございました」

「キラがアンタを好きと言うから許してあげる。でも、言っとくわ。もしまたキラを悲しませたら、覚悟しておくのね。ミサだって、この家の人間なんだから」

「分かりました」

「…それってダッド？」

ミサは青くなり始めていたエルの頬を指差した。

「はい。パパを悲しませた罰だそうです」

「当然ね。ダッドがしなきゃミサが殴ったわ。ミサからキラを奪ったアンタなんて殴ってやりたいけど、キラが悲しむから止めてあげる」

「いいですよ」

「え？」

「殴ってもいいですよ？ミサにはその権利があると思います」

指を唇に咥えて、じっと覗いてくる濃紺をミサも覗き返した。

「いいわよ、もう」

本当に殴られてもいいと思っているエルに呆れて、ミサは踵を返して部屋から出て行った。扉が閉まる直前に、あんまり心配させないでと言い残して。

*** *** ***

失恋には慣れてる。だから、すぐに立ち直れる。

最初の恋は、それが恋と言うにはとても幼いものだった。それに、出会ってすぐに失恋した。恋した相手には、もう生涯を共にする人がいたから。

二度目の恋は、恋だと気づくには少し時間が掛かった。私たちは血が繋がっていなかったけど、兄弟だったから。

ミサは自分の部屋に急いでいた。無理だと分かっていたけれど、10年近く想い続けた恋が終わったのだ。今、誰かと会っても、普段通りに接する事なんて出来なかった。

「…っ」

廊下の角を曲がった時、誰かとぶつかった。

「ごめんなさい」

下を向いているから誰か分からないけど、横をすり抜けて行くつもりだった。

「ミサ」

呼び止められた。俯いた視界には綺麗に磨かれた革靴があった。

「ワタリお爺ちゃん」

顔を上げた。今はＬにも月にもキラにもエルにも会いたくなかったから、ワタリお爺ちゃんで良かった。

「どうしました？」

そっと肩に触れられた手。どうしたのか尋ねられたけど、眼鏡の下の瞳は全部分かっているみたいだった。

じわと目の縁が滲んだ。一度、決壊したものは止めようがなくて、気づいたらワタリお爺ちゃんに抱き付いて泣いていた。それも、子どもみたいな大泣きだった。

「大丈夫ですよ」

何が大丈夫なのかさっぱり分からないけど、私はワタリお爺ちゃんが繰り返してくれるその言葉に、そうだったらいいとずっと頷いていた。

END


	26. Chapter 26

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。｢紡ぐもの｣シリーズより。エルはまだ生まれたての頃です。

*** *** ***

「わ、何これ！」

子供たちとキラが赤ん坊の頃に使っていたものを取り出していた。

ミサが何かを取り出して、不気味だと叫ぶ。見つけ出したものを見に、僕とキラがミサのところに集まる。ミサの手にはベッドメリーがあった。眠る子供の上に吊り、音楽に合わせて人形が回るおもちゃ。それは、キラが生まれた時に、名付け親の一人から贈られたものだった。

「懐かしい。これはキラが気に入っててね。じっと見てたよ」

ミサの手からベッドメリーを取り、スイッチを入れた。聞き馴染んだクラシックのオルゴールに合わせて、4本の紐にぶら下がった人形がくるくると回り出す。

「えー、これを？」

「僕、好きだったの…？」

「そう、回すとずっと目で追ってた」

嫌そうな顔をする子供たちを笑う。確かに僕も貰った時は、キラが安眠どころか怖がって泣いてしまうと思っていた。

けれど、プレゼントだからと、ベビーベッドに付けて動かしてみたらキラが声を立てて笑った。回る人形が確かに不気味だけど、気に入ったならいいかとずっと使っていた。

「赤ちゃん、気に入るかなぁ」

部屋に運び出すものの中にベッドメリーを置いた。スイッチを切られて動きを止めたのは、ニアが作らせたＬ、僕、ニア本人そっくりの人形。4本の紐にはそれぞれ、Ｌ、ニア、僕、ニアが付いていた。

抱いていたエルがとろとろと眠り出しベッドにそっと降ろした。けれど、眠りに落ちきっていないのか、ぐずり泣きを始めた。再びだっこしても泣き止む様子はない。お尻を触ると、オムツが重くなっていた。

「あぁ、ごめん。気持ち悪かったね」

ベッドに降ろすと、ずりずりと動き出すエルを押さえる。動き回ってはオムツ替えがやり難いので、ベッドメリーのスイッチを入れた。すぐに流れ出したオルゴールに合わせて、人形が回り出す。

「むぅー」

手早くロンパースのホックを外して、もぞもぞと動くエルのお尻を持ち上げた。

「うっ、うっ！」

「エル、もうすぐだからね～」

オムツを替えてもらってすっきりしたのか、大人しくなったエルの頬を撫でた。エルはうっとりと人形を見ていた。

「エルも気に入ったのか。ニアにお礼を言わなくちゃね。…あれ？」

いつの間にかエルの上を回るのは僕の人形だけになっていた。引き千切られたＬとニアの人形はベッドの脇に転がっていた。

END


	27. Chapter 27

AN：WebClapにて公開した作品です。たぶん。

*** *** ***

行為に徐々に慣れてきた月だが、どうしても受け入れられないものがあった。

潔癖症の気がある月には、排泄器官でもあるそこを触れる事も、触れられる事も苦手としている。それに他人のものを口内に受け入れる事さえも眉を顰める。キスも唇には許すが、その先は許せないでいた。それは総じて、自分とは異なる他者を受け入れることの恐怖を意味する。

私も彼の意思など関係なく蹂躙する事も出来たが、それでは今後も楽しめない。ゆっくりと誰にも懐かない気高い猫を、自分の好みに懐柔していく事に暗い悦びを見出した事も確かだった。

今日もホテルの一室で、彼を慣らさせる。お互い裸になって、月を胡坐をかいた膝の上に乗せた。咄嗟に逃れようとした身体を、自分の意思で引きとめ背後の私に身体を預ける。発光するような滑らかな首筋が私に晒され、齧り付きたい衝動に駆られるが、あからさまな欲情は彼が怖がる。唾液と共に、熾った欲望を飲み下した。

ベッドサイドに置いたケーキに指を突っ込む。行儀の悪さに彼が眉を顰めた。その指を月の目の前に差し出す。

「どうぞ」

逡巡した後、指先に乗せたクリームをちろりと紅い舌が舐めた。クリームを舐め取り、その先をどうするか迷っている。

「無理しなくていいです…」

これ以上は無理かと、引きかけた指を月の手が留めた。

「ううん…、いいんだ…」

柔らかく熱い感触を指先に感じた。そして、ちゅくと微かな音を立てて、月の唇に含まれる。

ぬめった熱の中で、指先に僅かに舌が触れた。

「っ…」

月の粘膜に触れたのだと理解した瞬間、眩暈を起こすほどの快感が湧き起こった。自身に熱が漲ったのが分かる。

膝に乗せた月が所在なさげに腰を揺らす。逆効果ですよ、月君。

双丘の谷間に、勃ち上がった自身を押し当てる。

「あ！りゅ、ざき…」

熱いものを押し付けられ、浮き掛けた腰を掴んで逃さない。

「とりあえず月君を貸してください」

「なっ、何がとりあえずだ！やだ、やだって、竜崎！」

「往生際が悪いですよ…」

「擦り付けるな、息を荒くするな！変態！」

行為に徐々に慣れてきた月だが、どうしても受け入れられないものがあった。  
潔癖症の気がある月には、排泄器官でもあるそこを触れる事も、触れられる事も苦手としている。それに他人のものを口内に受け入れる事さえも眉を顰める。キスも唇には許すが、その先は許せないでいた。それは総じて、自分とは異なる他者を受け入れることの恐怖を意味する。  
私も彼の意思など関係なく蹂躙する事も出来たが、それでは今後も楽しめない。ゆっくりと誰にも懐かない気高い猫を、自分の好みに懐柔していく事に暗い悦びを見出した事も確かだった。

今日もホテルの一室で、彼を慣らさせる。お互い裸になって、月を胡坐をかいた膝の上に乗せた。咄嗟に逃れようとした身体を、自分の意思で引きとめ背後の私に身体を預ける。発光するような滑らかな首筋が私に晒され、齧り付きたい衝動に駆られるが、あからさまな欲情は彼が怖がる。唾液と共に、熾った欲望を飲み下した。  
ベッドサイドに置いたケーキに指を突っ込む。行儀の悪さに彼が眉を顰めた。その指を月の目の前に差し出す。

「どうぞ」

逡巡した後、指先に乗せたクリームをちろりと紅い舌が舐めた。クリームを舐め取り、その先をどうするか迷っている。

「無理しなくていいです…」

これ以上は無理かと、引きかけた指を月の手が留めた。

「ううん…、いいんだ…」

柔らかく熱い感触を指先に感じた。そして、ちゅくと微かな音を立てて、月の唇に含まれる。  
ぬめった熱の中で、指先に僅かに舌が触れた。

「っ…」

月の粘膜に触れたのだと理解した瞬間、眩暈を起こすほどの快感が湧き起こった。自身に熱が漲ったのが分かる。  
膝に乗せた月が所在なさげに腰を揺らす。逆効果ですよ、月君。  
双丘の谷間に、勃ち上がった自身を押し当てる。

「あ！りゅ、ざき…」

熱いものを押し付けられ、浮き掛けた腰を掴んで逃さない。

「とりあえず月君を貸してください」

「なっ、何がとりあえずだ！やだ、やだって、竜崎！」

「往生際が悪いですよ…」

「擦り付けるな、息を荒くするな！変態！」

END


End file.
